


Liars and Fools

by crimsinsky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parents, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity War RUINED my life, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Sarcasm, Sassy, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, i have no life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: The Avengers are somewhat newly formed and a new member joins. She has special abilities but also a mysterious past, but who among them doesn't. As they develop relationships, some of them are not so cut and dry.





	1. There Was An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s intro- you can skip to the chapter if you want.  
> Notes before we get into this- I own nothing of marvel or these characters except my own original characters and they aren’t giving me any money. Please don’t sue me I went to college so I’m broke. 
> 
> I've been working on this for almost a year at this point and decided I better start posting some of it before Endgame comes out and destroys me more. Rating is currently Not Rated, I feel it's mostly teen to mature but anything big I will put a disclaimer up before that chapter. 
> 
> ******Self -harm/attempted suicide mentioned quite a lot but it was all done in the past-does not happen during this time line. Also abuse mentioned.  
> Swearing in this, I think kinda a lot.
> 
> IW BROKE me and this is how I handle pain. IW does make an appearance. I’m sorry for its existence and its inclusion here.  
> Timelines of MCU not strictly followed and I’m picking and choosing what I’m keeping. Starts a couple years roughly after Avengers.  
> I do read every single comment but if by chance I don’t respond to your comment, it might be plot based and answering may give something away. Please don’t take offense and please comment if you so choose. 
> 
> Lots of angst but hopefully lots of fluff, but not necessarily as you’re expecting it. I freaken love these characters. I need a life. If you feel the need to chat about anything Marvel related DO IT! Just leave a comment even if it has nothing to do with the story. 
> 
> Let’s begin…

“Someone’s asking for you Melissa.”

“You can have him.” She didn’t look up from the inventory sheet she was filling out “Just make sure you get a good tip.”

“No, he’s not looking for a score, he said he knew you a few years ago, asked me to give you this,” Sarah handed her a little metal pin with a star in the middle. Kids all over the world had one just like it.

Mel’s head shot up, “What’s he look like?”

“Kind of terrifying, he’s got an eye patch and-

“Can you watch the rest of my section, and you can keep all the tips.”

“I’m not going to say no we’re dead in here tonight. You do know him, right? If not I can have one of the regulars boot him out of here,” Sarah offered worriedly.

“No, I know him, just might need to talk to him outside.”

“Sure Mel, and I’ll take care of this,” she picked up the clipboard.

“You are a lifesaver,”

“Don’t worry about it.”

But she did, if he had found her what exactly did that mean?

He stood from his booth when she walked over to him. She smiled; of course, he would be sitting in the back corner where the light didn’t work well.

He stood when he saw her, “Miss Dalton, it’s been a while.”

“Fury, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We should really talk somewhere else.”

“Why didn’t you break into my apartment and sneak out of the shadows?” she countered.

“Given what happened the last time I thought a more visible encounter would be best.”

She nodded, “I can leave for a few minutes.”

They went outside and got into his Hummer.

Another agent was sitting in the back observing the screens around her. “This is Agent Hill.”

“Hi.” Mel’s heart was pounding, “So what is going on, are they back in commission?”

“No,” he said sternly. “When we shut down that cell we found the others, they were decommissioned.”

“So what’s going on if not that?”

“I am here to talk to you about an initiative I’ve been working on. The Avengers.”

“I’ve seen them on the news.”

“You saw a glimpse,” he left it at that for her to process.

“And you’re here for…”

“I want to recruit you. With your skills, I think you would be a valuable asset to the team.”

Mel waited.

“You can live in Stark Tower; they have training facilities, most of the team does, or you can get a place of your own whatever you want.”

“What do I do for a living? I don’t think bar-tending and saving the world go together.”

“The Hulk and Iron Man keep their own jobs, Captain America and a few others work for SHIELD and go on missions they get paid.”

She knew there was a lot he wasn’t saying, but that’s how he was. Overall it didn’t seem that bad of a deal.

“Why do you want me?”

He looked into her eyes, “Because you have the most amazing abilities that I’ve ever seen and the world needs you. I think you might also need them.”

And there it was.

“How long have you been having me watched?”

“You’ve never been off the grid,” Agent Hill said.

“So that means if you saw me…”

“Someone else could too; it is an extreme possibility if your abilities had ever been known. It’s the reason I’ve kept tabs on you.”

“Let me think about it.”

He handed her a card. “Call this number when you decide.”

Mel went back to the bar, a whopping two people had been sitting at tables for the past two hours, and this was a pretty decent Wednesday.

“Sarah, I’m going to start shutting down everything,”

“You want help?”

“No, I’ll just get it set up so we can leave right at closing.”

Thankfully it was just busy work but her mind wandered to the conversation with Fury.

She’d been safe so far, but what if he was right? If a file or conversation got to the wrong person, she wouldn’t be safe. What if someone did know about her and was just biding their time until she was useful.

Granted Fury had pretty much done the same, but she was willing to overlook that because he had earned her trust.

But honestly why would the Avengers want _her_?

 

After closing up Sarah dropped her off at home.

“You alright? You’ve been off since that guy came in.”

“Yeah, just some family issues.”

“I know how that is.”

“Thanks for the ride.”

She walked into her apartment, it was pretty empty, no photographs, no mementos, just a bed and a kitchenette she thought would burst into flames if she ever cooked on the ancient thing.

She thought of what she had going for her there, a one-room apartment with no real friends. Friends were too dangerous. Her coworkers didn’t even know her real name.

She wasn’t a miserable and sad person, or at least she hoped she wasn’t. She didn’t use to be, she was just tired.

Tired of everything.

Tired of the nothingness.

Picking up her phone staring out the window and she dialed the number on the card.

After one ring he spoke, “Glad to have you on the team.”

  



	2. Home Sweet Home

****It was surreal, a week ago Melino was a bartender in a small town and now _the_ Tony Stark was giving her a tour of the Stark/Avengers Tower.

“This is the main floor where everyone who’s in hangs out, eats, get drunk, uh… how old are you again?”

A smirk tugged at the side of her mouth, “Old enough.”

“Right. Everyone this is … Mel-in-wa, is that right. Or is it Melissa? There were a few names in your file”

“Melissa is the fake name, Melino’s the real one, but I usually tell everyone Melody though. Mel’s fine too,” she added quickly.

“Right Melody, so in attendance,” Tony began dramatically gesturing at the team members seated in the room, “we have Nat and Thor, I’m guessing they don’t need much introduction.”

“Hi everyone,” Melody stood rather awkwardly keeping herself behind Stark.

Just then a tall figure strode through the room and into the elevator not saying anything to anyone.

“And that charming little ray of sunshine is Loki, he seems off-putting and hostile, but don’t worry he is,” Tony laughed at his own joke.

“Do not mind my brother, Lady Melinoe. I am Thor of Asgard at your service.”

He shook her hand gently for him but strongly enough Mel thought her arm might pop off.

“Nice to meet you Prince Thor.” She was a bit nervous of him; his hands were bigger than her head.

“Stark,” Thor beamed, “your daughter is quite pleasant.”

Tony sputtered, “She’s not my kid, why do you think she’s my kid?”

“Forgive me, my mistake.”

“You have to admit,” Natalie said eyeing her, “you walk in with a teenager, brown hair, brown eyes. She _could_ be.”

“Have something to say?” Tony looked at Mel for help.

“I’m not a teenager I’m twenty-three,” she said in a flat innocent tone. “And I don’t actually know who my dad is so...” she shrugged.

Tony looked more horrified than Mel did at the idea as they all laughed.

“I’m not that terrible, you don’t need to look like that.”

“Sorry, just I am not old enough-”

She interrupted, “Actually you are my mom’s age.”

Tony paled.

Natasha came over and introduced herself.

“Natasha, or Natalie.”

After that, the rest were coming out to see her like a prize cow at a fair. Her heart was pounding, she had to push it down until she could be alone.

Quickly she was introduced to Steve, Sam, and finally Pepper and Happy came in to wrangle Tony back to work.

“Is it alright if I go to my room now, the flight took all day with the storm layovers?”

There was a tick to his jaw when he heard that, but he waved it away. “Yeah, sorry kid. If they told me you were coming sooner ’d have sent the jet better than business class they put you up in.”

She forced a little laugh, “That’s okay, I’m not the private jet kind of girl.”

“Anywhere where you want to hold up? There’s the lower floor where pretty much everyone is,” then he looked like he remembered something about her, “or if you’d rather the upstairs is pretty empty. Only the Asgardian pretty boys have one wing. You could take the other. It’ll let you blast your rock music or whatever the new thing is.”

He lied pretty convincingly Mel thought.

“Upstairs sounds good, quieter.”

“Happy would be happy to carry up your bags,” Tony volunteered him.

They all watched Happy recoil at that.

Mel shrugged her backpack on. “It’s just this one, but thank you Happy.” She smiled at him.

Tony took her up and showed her the upper floor.

Loki was sitting in the living room area reading a book.

“Come to leave the new stray?” Loki said tersely.

“Be nice Princey. You finally have some company.”

“Does it bite?” Loki asked, but Tony was already down the hall.

“Only if you’re very lucky,” Mel said.

He passed her barely more than a glaring eye roll and promptly continued ignoring the pair of them.

She caught up with Tony at the end of the hall.

Mel stopped just in her room’s doorway eyes wide and stared.

“This okay?” Tony asked anxiously.

“It’s bigger than my whole apartment.”

It was brighter too, and spacious. Besides a bed there was a large open space she could do something with.

“Bathroom is in there, closet over there. You can paint or put up whatever you want, don’t worry about the walls. You need anything just ask Jarvis.”

“Who’s Jarvis?” She asked.

“Right, Jarvis,” Tony called out into the air, “meet our new addition, Melody.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Melody, if you require anything I am more than happy to assist any way I can.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, it’s very nice to uh meet you.”

“There’s no cameras in the bedrooms or bathrooms fyi,” Tony explained, “just audio and he only function if you call him specifically.”

“Good to know.”

“And if Reindeer Games out there gives you any trouble let any of us know.”

“I’m sure I can handle him.”

“I’ll bet,” Tony said. “You get some rest.”

Tony turned to leave.

“Thanks Mr.-

“Tony,” he interrupted, “Tony is fine.”

“Thank you Tony, for letting me stay here, I won’t cause any trouble I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it kid, trouble is kind of our specialty.”

  


  


  


  


Mel reclined on a huge soft bed. Calling it a bedroom was outrageous; the bed was most of the living space in her apartment.

It was funny, she thought it would be more jarring leaving her old life and into the tower but it was surprisingly simple other than the delayed flight issues.

She’d given her notice at work and her apartment. Sarah had said they’d keep in touch but both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Sarah didn’t even know her real name.

Mel meditated trying to calm the energy that was surging through her. She was exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

  


After sleeping the rest of the night and most of the next morning, she explored her new home.

On her floor, she went through any open doors when she found the library she slipped in silently. Loki sat in a dark chair in the center of the room reading. Mel knew he’d noticed her but hadn’t deemed to grace her with his attention.

She studied the books and pulled out _American Gods_ , and sat near the window.

He sneered at her, “That’s a rather ambitious choice is it not?”

“I’ll be sure to ask you what any of the really big words mean if I get too confused.” She smirked back at him and went back to the novel.

She was engrossed in it when she felt something. She looked up and caught him staring at her.

“You know it’s rude to stare,” she said.

He scoffed at her and went back to his book.

She stood up and walked over to him. “Your brother must have got all the manners in the family.”

“I beg your pardon,” He looked up scowling.

“Certainly.” She knew she was being cheeky but he was being rude.

He continued scowling at her.

Mel held her hand out. “Since you won’t introduce yourself, Hi, I’m Melinoe, but you can call me Melody or Mel.”

He studied her for a minute.

She kept her eyes locked on his, “This is the party where you say your name and shake my hand.”

He was truly puzzled by her behavior but took the offered hand “Loki.”

She smiled, “There, that wasn’t so hard now was it? It’s nice to meet you, Loki.”

Jarvis cut in, “Miss Melody, your attendance is requested on the lower floor.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. See you later Loki.”

She walked out of the room with her book and went downstairs, leaving a confounded God in her wake.


	3. Training Day

**Training Day**

Clint was moving weapons around the training room, Natasha watched from a seat across the room.

“You could help you know?” He snapped at Nat.

“I could,” she said not moving.

Mel walked in wearing simple workout clothes of a thin long sleeve and yoga pants. Tony hadn’t started working on a suit for her yet, this session would give him all the data that they’d need to enhance her skills with the suit.

At five foot two Melinoe Dalton was not an intimidating figure, and being confronted with two master assassins was not in any way overwhelming to her. “I’m here,” she said shakily.

“Great,” Clint welcomed her into the training room, “today we are going to try you out on weapons and see where your skills are. We work on developing those good skills and work around your weaknesses but also build them up over time.”

Nat waved her over, “So I’m going to put a simple monitor on your chest, forehead, and wrist so we can check your vitals too, it helps with the suit configuration.” She placed what looked like a simple sweatband around her head, and stickers on her chest.

It made Mel a little apprehensive, but she allowed herself to be fussed with. But she stopped Nat before she put the last stickers on her arms.

“I’ll put that on if you need to check that they’re working,” It wasn’t a smooth cover but Nat handed Mel the last tabs and she put it on her wrist under her shirt sleeves.

“Ok, so less destructive items first. Unfortunately,” Clint griped.

Nat called over to him, “You know what happened last time that is why we have protocol now.”

Most of the team had come in with an extensive amount of training in one area or another, and they all knew what the others could do. Mel was the exception.

With the bow and arrow, she was a complete failure, but she at least hit the target once.

“I’m going to say this is not for me.”

“Good, I don’t need some newbie stealing my turf,” Clint joked. It made Mel a little more at ease but not much.

Natalie showed her how to handle a gun and watched. She hit the target better than with the bow, but no natural skill with it.

“So you are not a former spy if I’m guessing.”

“Definitely not.”

Nat handed her a wallet of daggers and showed her how to flip them appropriately. Mel hit the center her first time.

Clint looked back from the target to the small girl before him, “No offense but how are you good at that one thing?”

Mel shrugged, “Worked in a bar, we’d get bored and play darts.”

They tried fighting with Natalie being very careful and easy on her and she lost in less than a minute.

Clint was starting to get tired of not knowing what she was good at. Her file had been classified and none of them had access beyond her picture and name.

“So your skills are you more technical, you know hacker or something?” He asked hopefully.

“No,” she said flatly.

“Former military?”

“No.”

“Some sort of genius,

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but what are your skills here? You don’t really have Avenger type abilities here.”

“Can you go outside?” Mel asked timidly.

Clint and Nat glanced at each other but walked outside and shut the door behind them.

“She is terrible,” Clint sighed. They could use help but this was not what he’d hoped for.

“Still trainable though,” Nat said passively but not disagreeing with him.

“I just don’t know why Fury would send-” A crash got their attention back on Mel.

Clint stood frozen for a moment.

“Go get the space boy.”

  


  


Loki followed irritated at being ordered to see the new specimen when he arrived Clint was excited. That never happened.

He looked over the girl in the room and saw her unarmed in the corner fidgeting with the headband she was wearing.

He sighed dramatically, “Where is her weapon? Or are you just wasting both of our time?”

Loki expected to have to fight the girl but in doing so just be attacked to see how much she could do without him fighting back.

Clint wore an almost malicious smile, “She is the weapon.”

  


  


Loki entered the training room and approached Mel, a smoky smell filled the room, the vents above managing to clean the air in the enclosed room.

Immediately he was intrigued.

“Why is that on fire?” He pointed at the former archery target.

“Well….”

  


_Mel waited for them to close the door, she didn’t know what exactly to do to show off her abilities, she rarely used them on purpose trying more often than not to suppress them. She levitated the target off the floor she looked to them but they weren’t watching. To get their attention she hit the glass wall they were standing next to with the target. Then she moved it back into the air in the middle of the room and set it on fire._

  


Loki’s eyes danced excitedly from the target to her as she finished the story, “Show me.”

Mel repeated lifting it but this time she made the fire disappear, though it was still smoking.

Loki stepped over to the control pad by the window and hit a button. “Get my brother.”

“Why?” Clint asked.

“I can’t very well access her skills if she’s attacking me can I?”

“Thor isn’t here,” Nat told him.

“The Captain or Stark will do then.”

He began talking to her while they waited, “These powers you possess, have you been trained?”

“Not exactly,” she bit her lip, she hadn’t had this much attention on her powers and it left her jumpy. “I’ve tried to hide them mostly. I know a lot of what I can do but not always on purpose.”

Loki considered her. He wished he could consult his mother for the briefest instant; he pushed the impossibility of that away.

His thoughts were interrupted by Steve entering the room, shield in hand.

“How can I help?” He said friendly enough though more for Mel’s benefit than Loki’s.

“Stand across the room and block whatever she does.” Loki turned his attention to Mel. Leaning low so only she could hear him, “He is not expecting anything from you. Move him.”

“How?”

“Be creative.” Loki gave her a smirk before stepping away to see the scene unfold.

Once there was a large distance between the girl, Steve and himself he called out, “Begin.”

Mel didn’t move, she considered her options, then slowly she raised her hands and a blue shot rang out crashing into the shield, Steve flew backward and fell.

“I’m sorry,” she shouted.

“Nonsense” Loki said gleefully, “a direct hit saves time in battle.”

Clint spoke over the speakers. “No need to look so smug.”

“I am merely enjoying my work.”

Loki turned his attention back on Mel, “Again, do something else.”

After several rounds of knocking cap to the ground, he claimed to have somewhere to be and the training session for the day was over.

“I hope you had fun,” Mel said exhausted after an entire day of fighting and using more magic than she had in years.

“I did immensely. I thank you for your efforts.”

“You could have easily had me do the same to the target or one of Tony’s machines.

“But this is so much more rewarding is it not?”

She forced a pleasant smile for him, “Not that you tried to hide it, but I know when I’m being used and I don’t like it. Do it again and well…” she gestured towards the target, Clint was spraying with a fire extinguisher.

“Have a good night Loki,” she said this honestly and non-threatening.

He couldn’t make out this girl and it troubled him.


	4. Family Drama

****The team had a ‘family’ meal on Thursday nights, which consisted of whatever takeout was agreed on or whoever was paying’s choice.

“Mel your dad’s here,” Steve hollered.

“Daddy,” Mel called in a childish voice.

Tony scowled tossing the bags of takeout on the counter, “All of you can go to hell.”

“Stevie doesn’t like that kind of talk, and in front of your daughter.”

Steve was annoyed now “Do you know what Romanoff you can go and-

“There are ladies present,” Thor scolded. “I apologize for their conduct little one.”

Mel laughed, “Thank you, Prince Thor, but I worked in a bar, I’m sure I’ve heard it all before.”

“Alright, children take your seats,” Tony was pulling cartons of food out of bags and placing them on the table.

Mel held back waiting for everyone to sit, there were apparently unofficial assigned seats taken out of habit.

It was cute, on either side of Tony was Steve and Thor, beside Steve was Sam, Clint, Natasha, and then Bruce. There were several open seats open and then Thor.

Thor left the table as plates were being passed around and he came back with Loki who had skulked over to a far off corner. “Come brother be social.”

Mel had taken a seat two paces away from Thor and Loki took the empty space between them.

One side of the table was joking or talking while the side Mel was on was silent.

The left side hadn’t tried to bring her into the conversation and she was too nervous to try and jump in.

She silently ate her food and not bring too much attention to herself as she always did in uncomfortable places.

“Your name is peculiar, rather its meaning is. Is it your real name?” Loki startled her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, it is.”

“I cannot see naming an infant for war and death.”

“That’s why I lie and tell everyone Melody,” She smiled at him.

Loki had looked it up or thought about it, either way, it amused Mel. “My mother was obviously thrilled with my existence.”

“So you are not close?”

“That is an understatement,” Mel retorted.  

“What of your father?”

“I don’t have one of those either.”

He turned the conversation completely not wanting to upset her, “Did you enjoy your book?”

“It’s a little weird where I left off, but I liked the first part, what was it you were reading? I didn’t see it.”

Loki opened his mouth but paused looking to his right, the rest of the table, except Thor, had stopped eating and talking, choosing instead to stare at the pair of them.

“Do I have something on my face?” Melody asked trying to get a laugh.

They mumbled something and went back to their own conversations but the mood had been soured.

Loki quickly ate his meal and departed from the table wordlessly.

“Well, that was rude,” Mel said.

“He does that,” Sam commented.

“No, you guys, we were fine and you guys got all weird.”

“It’s just he never talks to anyone when he actually comes to dinner,” Steve said.

“Wonder why maybe no one talks to him. Like how no one else was trying to talk to __me,”__  they at least appeared to feel bad.

“Thanks for dinner Tony,” she said bitterly picking up her plate, she put it in the dishwasher and went up to her room.

So far the tower was not what she was expecting. If she was just going to be alone she could have stayed where she was.

There was a sturdy knock at the door, Mel opened it. Thor stood in the hall, “Lady Mel, there is something the others and I wish to say to you. If you would come out?”

She was still somewhat terrified of Thor so she merely nodded and followed.

Loki sulked in a dark corner reading pretending they weren’t there.

The whole group stood waiting uncomfortably.

Tony spoke for the group, “We would like to apologize to you for making your first days here, uncomfortable.”

“It must be a big adjustment and we made it worse,” Steve added, “We’re sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“And?” She gestured at Loki. There was a mumbled less sincere apology to him.

“Really,” she mouthed at them.

“I’m sorry Loki, we were rude to both of you,” Steve said and Loki waved it off.

“Thank you,” Mel said.

“See he doesn’t even care that we apologized,” Sam said.

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it, and he probably does.”

“Come back down, we usually play a game or something or watch TV, you too Loki,” Tony said and kept his voice level with the invitation that Loki refused.

Mel followed them back down to the lower floor.

Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	5. According to Plan

****In only a few weeks Mel’s life had been completely upended.

Tony threw out her scratched up flip phone, that she’d only bought for work, and replaced it with one of the fancy new phones and a computer tablet thingy. Mel hadn’t even had cable or the internet in her apartment.

In a way, the team all came to regard her as the baby of the group, and to an extent Mel enjoyed it. She didn’t seem tarnished by war and espionage, and by that alone, she seemed so much younger than the rest of them.

For now, she was finding her footing, and figuring out her place in the house and on the team.  

Daily she trained with Natalie, and Clint, but occasionally with Steve or Tony who mainly worked with her on tactical mission training.

After a month the team was called to the mission room to discuss an Intel retrieval mission.

Tony was up front and center with Steve close by to offer critiques to the plan.

“We need the whole team, __all__  of us.”

Steve shook his head, “You know Clint and Banner won’t work with Him, are you going to do it?”

It hadn’t taken long for Mel to work out that whenever someone was referred to as if they weren’t in the room, it **_**_always_**_**  meant Loki.

“No, I need to be somewhere else, and Banner is out this round,” Tony said.

Steve started to argue with him.  

“For the love of God,” Mel interrupted. She was so far beyond bored with this meeting already and they hadn’t actually said anything yet. “I will go with him.”

“What?” Both Steve and Tony said at once.

“If you will get to the point and plan so we can get on with it I will partner up with Loki.”

The rest of the team gawked at her. Even the god in question paused in ignoring everyone to fix her with a curious glance.

Steve nodded slowly deciding, “Okay, solution found, moving on.”

“She is inexperienced.” Tony clearly was not thrilled, “She shouldn’t be in the field yet as it is.”

“She’s good enough,” Nat said. “I’ve been working with her; I wouldn’t let her if she couldn’t handle it.”

“She won’t be fighting anyway,” Clint pointed out “but they can block out the coms.”

“ _ _She__  is right here, and we have names thanks.” She turned to Loki, “Are they always going to talk about us like we’re not here?”

Loki regarded her with a slight tug on his lips, “As my experience shows, yes.”

Steve began again, “Sorry, right so Mel and Loki get the barrier down go in first and hold up here,” He pointed at a spot on some photographs. “It’s close to the central location and block out Hydra’s coms hopefully ours will stay on.”

“Hopefully?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” Tony ignored the interruption, “Red, Hawk, and Cap will need to infiltrate here, this is where the data bank is.”

“Really, Steve is going to help me hack a computer?” Nat smirked. “Has he even seen one.”

Steve shook his head in frustration, this meeting was devolving into chaos. “I am your backup in case anyone gets into the building, but thanks for your confidence in me.”

“Anytime,” she leaned back in her seat.

“Falc is aerial backup and I’m going to be here trying to permanently take out their power grid. Cap and Nat get the information get out, I get the systems down, we all tail it back to the jet and get home.”

“We have to do this in order. Nat gets the data out, Tony takes down their computer mainframe, then Sam shuts down the power supply.”

“What am I to do?” Thor asked. 

“You are going to monitor the back section here,” Steve pointed out. “You’ll be closer to Tony in this area there shouldn’t be much of a problem the base is limited personnel, and minimal weaponry.”

“Any questions before we head out?” Tony asked surveying the room.

No one spoke.

“We leave in an hour,” Steve said checking the clock.

“Everyone suit up,” Tony told them and they went to get their gear.  

They started to leave, “And Missy?” Tony tossed a bag to Mel, “Be careful,” he said softly.

“Thanks, Tony.”

 

“Miss Melody a word,” Thor pulled Mel aside to speak with her on her way back up to her room.

He glanced around checking if the coast was clear, “Are you sure about working with my brother?”

“Is there a reason not to trust him?” She asked.

“No. I believe him to be good at heart. He has made mistakes but they were long ago.”

“Then I don’t have a problem with it.”

He smiled at her fondly and took her hands in his, “You do him great service Lady Mel, he needs an opportunity to prove his worth.”

“I get it, Prince Thor. I really do. And you don’t have to call me Lady Mel, Mel is fine.”

“I will endeavor to try little one but I make no promises, if you also try to stop calling me Prince Thor.”

“Deal.”

 

 

A few hours later they were up in the sky on their way to Mel’s first mission. With Maria Hill at the controls, they were left to focus on the tasks ahead.

Natasha was teasing Steve about calling a girl. He then decided to be a show-off and jumped out of the Quinjet without a parachute.

“Is that normal? Or is he just avoiding talking about his love life?” Mel asked. She was buzzing, something about this whole experience made her feel alive.

Nat shook her head at the empty loading dock of the ship, “For him, yes. Boys you know.”

The rest of the team gathered at the opening of the plane.

Mel’s stomach dropped realizing one bit of the plan hadn’t been spelled out for her.

“So uh… how do the rest of us get out?”

“Same way, just with a chute,” Nat shrugged for her it was the same old same old.

Mel’s face constricted, “No one mentioned jumping out of a perfectly good aircraft.”

Nat looked at her realizing this was not the moment to test her out on this, “Tony,” she shouted at him, “take Mel down. We haven’t trained her to jump yet.”  

Mel grimaced but Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and they left the ship. “Hold on.”

“Trust me I’m not letting go.”

Mel held onto the cold metal of Tony’s suit for dear life, her eyes clenched shut. She wasn’t afraid of heights but that had nothing to do with anything when you leave the back of an airplane without a parachute in the middle of the night.

“Keep your eyes open, closed makes it worse,” Tony’s voice came out slightly muffled through his suit.

She tried opening them but the cold wind burned her eyes, instead, Mel squinted and kept focused on one spot of his suit.

The ground came up far too quickly yet too slowly for Mel.

Tony set Mel down carefully on the ground, for his part, he had taken them down slowly with no showing off or stunts.  

“You good?” He asked as she sank to the ground.

She nodded shakily, “Thanks pops.”

“This is not going away, is it?”

“Probably not. At least I didn’t scream.”

“We’ll wait for your date; ah look here he is now,” Tony teased as the princes appeared silently behind them.

With the exception of Cap and Tony, they were all in black.

Mel felt for the system controls with her magic and shut it down the barrier fell.

She and Loki snuck in undetected thanks to his seidr and put the enemy coms out.

After a few minutes of hiding in their covered area, Mel was getting twitchy, she didn’t like just sitting still while everyone else was doing something, but she focused on her magic and kept the coms and alarms down.

An explosion boomed behind them. In an instant debris was flying everywhere and the noise was deafening.  

Almost as if in slow motion, her face met dirt, her body immobile as things crashed down around them.

It took her a moment to focus and realize that Loki the evil trickster was protecting her.

Loki covered her body, she felt his hand covering the back of her head as he leaned down with her.

The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

She saw Hydra agents heading toward where their team was. Mel stood mostly covered by the metal structure and started firing her magic at them. They went flying.

It bought Cap, Natasha, and Clint more time but exposed where she and Loki were hiding.

She somewhat heard Loki speaking into their com “Hurry up we are being surrounded, and they know where you are.”

Gunshots rang out and they both took cover.

Mel snuck a peak around their barricade.

She saw jolts of electricity zap some of them but not fast enough.

“Get down,” Loki commanded. “Be ready to hit that way,” he pointed towards an empty area where she could attack but remain covered.  

The next thing she knew there was a second Loki hiding on the other side of the yard, he appeared to be sneaking around, and poorly. Agents swarmed him guns drawn.

Mel made their weapons disappear and blasted them with her magic. Once they were stunned she dropped them into a pile.

“Got it, moving out,” Steve said.

Loki and Mel had to stay put until the team was out of the compound.

“Done,” Tony called through the com, “on my way back to the ship, everyone fall back”

The lights began to flicker and then shut down entirely.

“Roll,” Steve called out.  

Clint called in first, “Romanoff and Barton secure.”

“Rodgers and Thor secure,” Steve said.

“Wilson.”

“And the dashing Paycheck is here,” Tony called through the coms, “Missy, Reindeer Games hop on board.”

Loki took hold of Mel’s wrist and they teleported out of the compound and instantly on the ship.

Mel was unstable on her feet and looked around confused, the jet was closing up behind them and Maria was calling out procedures for takeoff.  

Mel shouted at no one in particular, “Are you telling me I could have been teleported out of the jet instead of flying?”

“Have to get used to it sometime,” Clint said.

“I’ve been in a plane one time before today. Next week would have been great, or ya know, never works too.”

Clint laughed at her.

“Roll,” Steve groused.

“Oh, we’re here” Mel snapped.  

“That is not standard protocol.”

“Some of us aren’t army trained.” Mel flounced to her seat picking up her book.  “And we are obviously here, you can see us.”

“Is this too much time with him making you sassy?” Tony asked.

“No, it’s too much time with you that did it,” Mel stuck her tongue out at Tony.

He gave her a warm smile as he went to the front of the jet.

“Any issues?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Mel shouted over the roar of the plane zooming off.  

“What happened,” they all glared at Loki.

“You took too long. People shot at us and they set off a bomb near our hideout. I thought they were supposed to be mostly unarmed.”

“That’s it?” Sam asked.

She gave them all a shocked look, “Is getting shot at and nearly blown up not enough?”

Steve moved closer so they didn’t need to shout. “What I mean is?”

“I know what you mean and NO,” she snapped, “Loki didn’t do anything besides shoving me into the dirt to avoid flying shrapnel.”

He turned to Loki frustrated with Mel’s answers, “We heard the shots.”

Loki seemed bored with all of it, “There were gunshots, explosives being set off, so yes some issues.”

“What was that stack of bodies?” Clint shouted back.

“They’re alive,” Mel was looking at nothing on the other side of the plane.

“Your newest acquisition left them to be collected at a later time,” at that Loki’s smile appeared.  

“She was flinging them through the air,” Sam added with a laugh.

“Melody,” Steve scolded.

She looked up innocently, “I don’t like being shot at.”

With that, they all settled in for the flight back in silence. Mel was exhausted from the amount of magic she’d had to exert.

Turning off radios and security systems was one thing, trying to make things disappear and blast people was another.

Almost as soon as she was settled into her seat and buckled in she fell asleep.

 

Clint woke her just before they landed.

Loki was the first off the jet, while everyone else took their time collecting their belongings.

Nat was alone with Mel in the back of the ship while Tony was shutting everything down.  

“Strange,” she said.

“What is?” Mel asked exhausted from using so much magical energy.

“Loki. He’s not usually so helpful,” Nat said thoughtfully.

“Who goes with him?”

“Thor.”

“He’s a God I think he’s fine to cover himself, who else?” Mel laughed at herself.

“No one.”

“Seriously? Gee, no wonder he’s so happy to pitch in.”

“No one really trusts him much, after you know.” Nat left it hanging in the air. It had taken a lot of convincing on Thor’s part to get their agreement to let Loki redeem himself with the team.

“I get that he’s on probation and all but that’s really a dick move.”

“Are you sure he was trying to protect you?” Nat couldn’t accept that was what happened.

“There was an explosion, stuff was flying all around us, and he pushed me to the ground and kept me covered. I’m not saying he saved my life, but he kept me safer than I was.”

Nat watched her judging her answers.

“Be careful how much you trust him, you never know if he’s playing you.”

“That’s easy, I don’t trust anyone.”

Nat knew she was telling the truth.

“That will keep you alive.”

She shrugged, “It’s worked pretty well so far.”


	6. Cold Comfort Part I

****It was a cold winter night when Steve was helping Mel get to her room, after returning from a training exercise.

Natasha pointed out that something was off about Mel, she wasn’t injured exactly but she also wasn’t moving normally. Her reactions were slow, and her overall skill was sloppy tonight.

As Steve was currently supporting most of her weight, he had to agree.

“This is ridiculous, I am fine,” She argued.

“Then do a lap,” he countered.  

“Asshole.”

“Language,” Steve cringed when it just slipped out.

“Really watch my language. Did I or did I not hear you say B-I-T-C-H earlier?” She began almost baby talking at him, “Isn’t that a nasty word?”

“Did you really need to spell it out?” Steve asked exasperated with Mel, he really did like her but she was a handful when she chose. It was like having two Tony’s around sometimes.

“I didn’t want to be reprimanded for having a potty mouth, Jersey boy.”

“The fuck I’m from New Jersey,” Steve snapped.  

Mel laughed tiredly, “There’s the Brooklyn in there.”

Steve chuckled at her, she did know what buttons to push.  “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I can walk.”

“Humor me.”

Steve deposited her on her bed once he finally got her to her room, “Take it easy and get some sleep.” 

She saluted him, “Aye Aye captain.”

For a moment Steve froze thinking of of Bucky and his sarcastic side before closing the door behind him.

 

 

Loki stood in the kitchen the next morning, as Natasha stormed across the floor to Mel’s room.

She pounded on the door, “Mel, get up you’re late for training.”  

She tried again, “Mel.”

When she didn’t hear anything she walked inside, Mel was still curled up on the bed in a deep sleep.

Nat went to her and shook her awake.

Mel was resistant but eventually woke up.

“Hey, you’re late. I’ll forgive you this time,” Nat said.

“I’m sorry I must have fallen back to sleep. I’ll be up in a minute,” Mel’s voice was so small and strained Nat went on alert.

 She felt her forehead, “You’re pretty hot, why don’t you stay in bed today. You can catch up tomorrow.”

“No, I’m fine Nat,” she seemed so much weaker than the day before. “I’m just tired. I’ll be up in an hour or two.”

“You are not fine, now stay in this bed or I will tie you to it.”

“Nat, I’m not into that.”

“If you weren’t sick,” she raised her hand pretending like she’d smack her.

“I’m not sick, I never get sick.”

“Well, you are definitely sick now. I knew you were off last night,” Nat pulled the blankets up higher on Mel’s chest. “Stay in bed, sleep, watch some movies, that is an order from up high.”

“Who? Fury?” The sarcasm dripping off her tongue, “What’s he going to do?”

“Much scarier,  I’ll sick Pepper on you.” She turned the lights off and went back to the training room.

Nat ran into Loki on her way past the kitchen.

“Mel’s sick, she needs to sleep if you would make sure Thor stays quiet today.”

“He’s not here,” was all he gave in reply.

Nat nodded and left, they were possibly the two worst at communicating in the tower.

 

Loki had sat in the living room today reading, it was rather serene with the snowfall quieting down the city as everyone rushed home before a possible storm.  

It had been hours and Loki knew that no one had been up to check on Mel.

He knew they were busy, but if she was indeed ill…

What did it matter to him?

He didn’t care.

He went back to his book.

He didn’t care, he didn’t.

 

 

Loki knocked on the door with a bowl of soup he had managed to put together.  

She didn’t answer, slowly he opened the door.

“Melody are you…” she was gone with her bed was somewhat made.  

He noticed her bathroom door ajar.

Loki set the soup down on the dresser and went to search for her. She could have snuck out but as they were sixty some floor up, it wasn’t advisable.

Following his hunch, he went to it and knocked, again no answer and he went in. There she was, head on a small pillow, dressed in summer clothing and shivering in the bathtub.

He knelt beside the tub and shook her shoulder gently. Her skin was flushed and clammy. “Miss Melody.”

She roused a little and looked at him without seeing him.

“You need to be in bed,” Loki said softly.  

She didn’t say anything.

“Alright then, I’m going to get you out of there,” Loki put his arms under her knees and back and scooped her out of the tub.

She was shockingly hot. Loki knew his body temperature was much lower than the average Midgardian but he’d never felt like he was being burned when he’d touched one before.  

He laid her on the bed.

“Jarvis?” He called to the air, he really hated talking to the thing but thought it wise in this situation.

“Sir?” he replied.

“Is anyone else in the tower?”

“Miss Natasha is in the training room.”

“Would you tell her that Mel is unwell, and…”  _ _and what__  he wondered, “I need assistance.”

Jarvis was silent a moment then replied, “She said she is on her way up.”

“Thank you.”

He waited uneasily until she arrived.

Natasha walked in without knocking, she looked at the pair of them and sat down on the bed with a small box. Loki noticed the handgun strapped to her leg. He presumed it was for him.

Gently she felt Mel’s forehead.

“Mel, honey” she held her cheeks in her hands trying to get her to focus, “it’s Natasha, what’s the matter?”

It took Melody a minute to focus enough to say, “Hot.”

Nat searched through the box she brought and pushed a thermometer into Mel’s mouth.

“I found her in her tub; she wasn’t answering me when I spoke to her,” Loki said to fill the awkward silence.

Nat noticed the soup on the table and eyed Loki.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” she smirked to herself.

The thermometer pinged, “103, that’s really high.” She looked at him thinking for a moment, “Frost giant does that mean you’re cold.”

He rolled his eyes “Of course it does.” He restrained himself from calling her an insolent fool lest she leave him to deal with this alone.

“Come here.”  

He did as commanded.

Nat took his hands and placed them on Mel’s forehead and arm. “Stay here and keep her cool. I need to call someone.”

“She’s shivering,” he said confused.

“It’s the fever, just keep her cool.” Nat stepped out and made her call in the hallway.

He sat beside her on the bed, deciding to cast a cooling spell over her she continued to shiver slightly but the tension in her face seemed to lessen.

Despite the spell, he kept his hand over hers.

“He’ll be here soon,” Natalie said putting her phone down. Loki removed himself from the bed and stood in a far corner.

“What was wrong with her yesterday?” Loki asked

“Not sure she was a little off, said she was tired and didn’t like flying. Steve figured she overdid and strained herself a little but sleep would fix it.”

“Apparently not.”

After twenty minutes Bruce came in with a bag of medical supplies.

“He is not a real physician.”

“I have eight PhD’s, one in bioengineering and considering her… unique DNA I’m probably a better fit than a __real__ physician, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Bruce didn’t even glance at Loki as he defended himself.  

“Wait,” Loki stepped forward and a green mist floated around her as he removed the spell.

“And that was?” Nat asked defensively.

“A spell to keep her cool.”

Bruce checked her vitals and examined her, “How long has she been like this?”

“I found her perhaps half an hour ago.”

Bruce rechecked her temperature. “Still at 103, how long did you have that spell on her?”

“Since Natasha called you.”

“It should have gone down a little. Mel, sweetie can you hear me?”

She made some murmur but if she was responding or just in pain no one could tell.

Bruce turned to Natasha, “Did she get hit last night?”

“No she was with me the whole time, it wasn’t even a real mission. It was staged tactical training.”

“Might just be a bad flu but with her abilities, I don’t know.”

He pulled out a band wrapping it around her arm, then the needle and slid it effortlessly into her arm. Filling four vials with blood, he removed the needle and bandaged it.

He ran into the bathroom running water into the tub. And he grabbed all the towels from under the sink.

“Bring her in here.”

Loki picked her back up and carried her into the bathroom.

He spoke quickly to no one in particular, “Put her in the tub when the water gets to her chest turn off the water and soak the towels and wrap it around her shoulders. Keep it cool.”

Loki carefully placed her in the bath and felt the water be far too cold.

“We need to lower her body temperature will that spell block the water?” Bruce asked Loki.

“No, it’s within the skin it would only lower her fever faster.”

“Cast it again. Take her temperature every five minutes. If it goes up above 104 call me. I need to examine her blood before I can give her anything,” Bruce shoved all the vials into his bag.

“Why can he not do something now?”Loki growled. He was fed up with these Midgardian advances. On Asgard, they would have a diagnosis in minutes.

“Because I can’t,” Bruce shouted as he rushed from the room to the makeshift lab Tony had set up for him.  

Natalie looked at the unconscious girl and back at Loki, he was a horrible little shit but he hadn’t pulled anything in a few years.

She decided to give him a little of what Mel had.

Trust.

“I found out by accident,” Nat began, “but Mel isn’t completely human. They don’t know what she is actually. Bruce has to try and figure out what is wrong with her and if the treatment can cure or kill her.”  

This was news to him, what did she mean completely human?

“I’m going to change,” Nat added, “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Loki nodded and took up residence next to the tub.

There was literally nothing else he could do.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Does Mel have favorite music?”

“She does sir.”

“Play the calmest of her favorites.”

Music began playing in the room, it was strange to him but not entirely terrible.  

When Natasha returned she regarded the scene before her. _ _What the hell was going on today__? Here was Loki sitting beside an unconscious girl, helping even though it was uncomfortable and dull.

“Good idea,” Nat sat down beside them and started soaking a towel in cold water, “it might wake her up.”

“Now Mel,” Nat began softly, “I know how much you love attention but next time we can go shopping, start a bar fight, whatever you want.”

She didn’t move at all.

“How bad does she appear?” Loki asked, unfamiliar with Midgardian illnesses.

“The fever isn’t good but usually with 103 you feel terrible but you’re still awake.”

“So what can we do?”

“Wait and hope.”

Loki scoffed, “You do not seem like one who puts much stock in faith.”

“Not in some magic force with prayers and whatever, but I have faith in Bruce.”

Loki was not sure if he could put his trust in another person, but it seemed that today, he had no choice. 

__To Be Continued…._ _


	7. Cold Comfort Part II

****It was two hours later and the fever did not lessen, but at the very least it did not rise.

They kept the water cold and finally Loki had it. Natalie took a break to get food at his insistence. Once she was gone he removed his Asgardian guise and appeared in his Jötunn form, he placed a hand in the water slowly lowering the temperature, then he carefully placed a hand on her forehead. He watched waiting for the skin to either frost or start to burn but it did not.

Curious he had never encountered that before. He rarely used his frost giant abilities but they always without fail had an effect.

After a few minutes of this, he dared not risk it any longer. 

He checked her temperature again. It was not much but it was something. Not wanting to press it too far he changed back.  

Bruce came running through the halls and into the room with Nat on his heels. “Get her out of the water I have something.”

Loki pulled Mel from the water and placed her on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. “Both of you hold her on her side.” Bruce lifted the hem of her shirt slightly and jabbed a needle into the flesh at her waist.

Her magic flared and threw a ball of energy at the wall destroying part of the drywall.

The three of them froze.

“I suggest you finish before she becomes more upset,” Loki added unhelpfully.

“Right.”  Bruce pressed the syringe and held the gauze over the puncture until it stopped bleeding. “What was her last temperature?”

“102.5”

“Water isn’t helping. Nat, can you get her changed and dried up quickly?”

“I can manage that,” Loki said.  

Bruce became a touch flustered “I don’t think that is really a good idea.”

Loki rolled his eyes. __Did the buffoon think he__ _ _’d really take advantage of an unconscious girl?__ “Magic,” He waved his hand and a green light shimmered around both of them instantly her clothes were new, clean, and dry and so was her hair.

He picked her up and put her back in the bed.

“So what do we do now?” He asked.

Bruce looked on solemnly, “We wait.”

 

Loki was far better at regulating Mel’s temperature so he stayed at her bedside. The other Avengers wanted to check on her but other than Tony, Nat managed to keep them all away.

Bruce was in and out calling contacts to discuss possible treatments.

The storm outside limited what help he could rely on if things got dicey.

Nat went back and forth keeping the group informed so they would allow Mel to rest.

Overnight the delirium started up, and while the fever didn’t increase she suffered some sort of nightmares. And with the nightmares her magic was uncontrolled.

At first, it was small movements while she slept, and it progressed to mumbling unintelligible words.

Bruce was talking with Nat when Mel let out a small cry and blue light hurdled towards them Loki ducked and Nat shoved Bruce down quick enough none of them got hurt. The wall, on the other hand, was not so un-phased.  

“Seriously?” Bruce yelled at no one in particular.

Loki was able to restrict her magic to a degree but opted for putting a force around her to keep the magic from escaping.

Later, Bruce and Nat returned with Steve and more importantly his shield.

“She’s little you mean to tell me you really need…” Steve trailed off as he saw the wall.

“I need to give her another injection,” Bruce said, “hence, why I think I need your help.”  

“Is it going to do any more than the last?” Loki said sardonically.

“It’s different, so hopefully.”

“Hopefully,” he rolled his eyes.  

Bruce was a minute away from green, “Look, this is uncharted territory so get off my ass if you can’t figure out a better option.”

Loki merely glared but said nothing more. He was irritable but for some reason couldn’t leave Melody and the Doctor was the best chance she had.

He lowered the force and allowed the others to restrain her this time.

Bruce had to work around the shield to give her the injection.

When the magic erupted, it indeed bounced off the shield knocking the two of them back. Yet, Loki managed to contain it before it hit anything this time. Then promptly replaced the force around her.

Steve looked at the three of them. They all had dark circles starting to form and Bruce especially looked exhausted.

“You can’t keep this up. You have all been running all day, get some rest and the rest of us will pitch in.”

“Bruce, you should in case Mel needs you later,” Nat said. 

“Fine, I’ll sleep next door. Fever goes up at all get me.”

Steve nodded.

“Well,” he said looking at the other two.

Loki scoffed, “I am a God, I don’t crave sleep like you mortals.”

“Right.” Steve did not believe him nor did he trust him.

“Loki should stay,” Nat said, shocking both Steve and Loki. “He can confine her magic outbursts and manage her temperature with spells.”

Dinner is on the table, you should both get something.

“I will stay, as she said, I can confine the outbursts better.”

“I don’t think-

Nat put her hand on Steve’s arm and shook her head.

He didn’t know exactly what was going on but he complied.

Nat had Steve follow her and Loki prepared for a long night. He checked her temperature constantly which was not moving. He made the room more comfortable lowering the temperature, and the lights.

Loki returned to his Jotun form and held her hand for a moment. He looked at her arms; they were covered in small marks. He lifted his own sleeve, ignoring the blue skin they were remarkably similar, though his was more in an intricate pattern.  

Without knocking Thor came in. Loki quickly returned to his usual facade.

But not quickly enough.

“You do not need to do so with me brother. I have seen both your forms, both are hideous so do not worry yourself,” Thor beamed at his own joke.  

Loki crossed his arms and glared at his brother, “Do you want something?”  

“Yes,” He stepped outside and brought in a tray with food. “You must eat something.”

He pushed down his shock at the gesture and merely said, “Thank you.”

“Has she improved?”

“No, she has only worsened.”

“Take care, she will be well.” Thor placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I do not care,” he said dismissively.

Thor offered him a knowing smile, “You can possibly fool the simple ones, but you forget, I know you too well.”

 

Tony was the one who came in constantly for short bursts to check on Mel. At one point he was on the phone with the headmaster of a school with similar students but said Mel was not one of theirs so he wasn’t positive on an advisable treatment.

It was a long uneasy night.

Loki read aloud to ease the strange quiet of the room and in hopes that she would sleep easier.

He felt uneasy watching her sleep fitfully, he could do so little to help her. He didn’t know why it bothered him he barely knew the girl. And she was somewhat of a nuisance as it was.

But he kept his vigil going long into the night.

Near dawn, Loki again checked her temperature. The fever finally broke.

*******

It took all day for her to come out of it but she finally started to wake up near sunset.

Bruce was checking her vitals when she opened her eyes. “Hey there, you had us very worried.”

“What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?” Tony playfully scolded.

“Forgive me cuz I’m adorable?” Her eyes barely opened and her voice was raspy and weak.

“Done. You rest up kid. Next time you want attention get something pierced.”

“I am not a teenager.”

“Whatever,” He waved her off. “I like what you’ve done with the place very angsty rockstar trashed hotel vibe going on. Reminds me of some of my early work.”

Tony walked out of the room and went to his office.

Nat sat next to her for a few minutes. “You want help getting cleaned up?”

“Not right now, just sleep.”

“Why were you sleeping in the tub?”

“The bed was so hot I wanted to cool down.”

“Why didn’t you call one of us or Jarvis?”

“Didn’t think it was that bad. I was going to take a bath after a nap and then I woke up here. What happened?”

“Loki found you. Good thing too, if your fever had gone up any more Bruce might not have been able to get it down.”

“Sorry to be such a bother.”

“You’re sick it’s not like you did it on purpose,” Natasha smoothed Mel’s hair back, “I’ll let the boys come and see that you’re alive and then you get some rest.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Slowly they all trickled in to check on Mel.

It was all a little much for Loki and he avoided the rest of them, he had fled when she regained consciousness.

There had never been so many of them on this floor ever before. They were fond of his brother, but he went to them, they never came up.

Except her.


	8. Alone

Natasha brought her breakfast in the morning.

“Don’t you look better?”

Mel sat up in bed, getting to the shower was past her abilities, but she had managed to see herself in a mirror. “If this is better what the hell did I look like yesterday?”

“Not talking. So big improvement.”

“So you guys took turns nursing me back to health?”

“Just me and Bruce,” she said and then began too sweetly, “oh and Loki actually stayed with you the whole time.” Nat arched a brow.

Mel scowled, “I’m sick, not dead, what was that for?”

“Shocking as it sounds, I think he might actually like you.”

If it didn’t hurt, Mel would have laughed, “I seriously doubt it.”

As much as Nat couldn’t believe it herself she had seen some interesting things, “You weren’t really here the past few days, you didn’t see him.”

“I was unconscious I’m sure most people would be a little concerned. ”

Loki was the kind of person who could easily ignore anything below his notice.

Nat relented, “That wasn’t it, but I won’t tease you, __for now__.”

“So kind of you to not tease me while I was near death.”

“He probably likes you because you are a brat.”

“You can leave my food and go thanks.”  

Nat smiled, at least she was acting normal as much as possible. “Rest up, I’m sure everyone will be up to check on you later.”

Most did, but not quite everyone.

 

They all seemed relieved and left her to recuperate, except for Tony. In the days following Mel’s illness, he would check on her with a smile and some new distraction for her while she recuperated. As soon as he left her though, Tony became abrasive and isolated himself from the rest of the team.

Loki happened to be walking past the central floor office at the time when Tony got the call. Having nothing better to do he stayed.

“Fury, thanks for finally getting back to me,” Tony snapped into the phone.

“Yeah, we had a little situation here too. Oh, you did hear about that, all the messages too hard to read around the patch.”

“Yeah, I do have a point. All the as you put it ‘not completely human’ shit, they all need to be vetted by a medical team. What do I mean? Draw the blood, look at the blood, experiment on what could possibly kill your agents.”

Tony slammed his fist into the table. “Because she nearly fucking died.”

“There was a storm and it’s not exactly like the local hospital would know what to do with her. What if Bruce wasn’t here? Who the hell else could have figured it out?”

“She is a member of __my team__. And if we had called someone else in who wasn’t an astronomical genius, she would have died. Simple treatments could have killed her.” Loki remained in the hall, he’d be damned if he didn’t find out the rest.

“Look, if SHIELD or whoever foots the bill won’t I will front the costs, but this will not happen again.” Tony ended the call and missed the days of landlines, slamming a phone down was so much more satisfying.

He shouted into the hall, “I can hear you lurking. Might as well come in.”

Tony was already pulling a bottle from the desk and two glasses and poured when Loki came through the door. “Here, after the week you’ve had you deserve it.” He practically shoved the glass at Loki.

Loki tentatively sat and began sipping the golden liquid. It was far from appealing and did almost nothing for him as a God but he’d been allowed limited amounts of alcohol during his imprisonment, or probation as they called it.

“What did you mean she could have died from the treatments?” Stark was grossly out of character today and Loki took advantage of that.

Tony downed half his glass before answering, “Here on this planet you get sick, the common medication is antibiotics. Bruce tested her blood against five types and her blood literally boiled itself out with them.”

“How common is this treatment?” Loki asked.

“So common we give it to infants in small doses and don’t think twice, pharmacy’s give them away for free common. They use it as precautions sometimes just in case common.”

Tony knocked back the glass and refilled it.

Loki pushed for more information, “Melody is not human?”

“Still undetermined, but for lack of a better wording not standard human. There are people with enhanced physical abilities, if they’re human they’re called mutants, but the head guy said he can check on every mutant on Earth and she isn’t one. So either she’s human and something else, or not human.”

“So what does that mean for her?”

“There’s only so much we can do to help her find out what she is if she wants.”

“I meant for her place on the team.” Loki really wanted to know if she would be sent away for being different.

Tony shrugged, “She’s still a good kid, the non-human part is where she gets her magic from, or at least we think it is. Other than that it doesn’t really matter.”

The answer shocked him thoroughly. Loki finished his drink and left Tony to his.

These mortals were so confusing.

 

 

Mel was resting in her room reading a book when Tony came in with a tray.

“You feel like some company?”

“Sure.” She put the book down and shifted slowly.

Tony placed the tray on the foot of the bed and handed her a large bowl of soup. “Still hurting?”

 “Only when I’m breathing, but this helps,” Mel lifted the bowl.

“Good.” Tony pulled up the armchair and started in on his own food.

There was a light knock.

Clint peaked in “Would it be okay if we joined you?”

Mel shook her head slightly laughing to herself, “Come on in.”

 He brought in a chair while Nat carried two plates of food.

“We didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Thanks, guys. That’s actually sweet of you.”

Nat sat on the foot of the bed while Clint got settled in.

They started on their plates when Thor popped his head inside the open door.

“Lady Melody can-”

Mel interrupted him “The rest of you get in here so we can eat.”

Thor merrily carried in several chairs and set them out.

“Hey Trouble,” Sam greeted, “Forgot drinks be right back.”

“Now that you’re all comfortable, why is everyone in my room? There are perfectly good tables out there.”

Steve handed out plates of food, “It’s Team Dinner Night. We eat dinner as a team.”

Mel looked at Thor who shook his head. He had tried but Loki had vehemently refused to come out of his room.

“Plus we haven’t seen you all week,” Tony said popping something in his mouth.

“I’m not exactly hard to find right now.”

“And it’s going to stay that way,” Bruce said sternly.

Mel stuck her tongue out at him.

“There’s that charming mature wit we’ve been missing,” Tony teased.

Sam returned with a two-liter and some cups.

“Where can I put these?”

“Here or the dresser,” Mel pointed.  

“What’s this? A GED guide book.”  

Mel focused on her soup, “I have a test coming up in a few months.”

“You’re smart why don’t you have a diploma?” Sam asked.

“I… wasn’t able to go to school senior year. Been kind of busy ever since.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder at her, “I can get you whatever degree you want.”

“More the point of earning it than getting it, plus __someone__  said I’m off of training until he says so.” She pointedly looked at Bruce. “So I don’t have much else to do.”

“Fine but I’ll get you’re gen ed’s covered for college.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“Not the physical education part,” Nat said in between bites, “I want her to wipe the floor with the jocks.”

“Not until I give the okay,” Bruce added.

“And hey, just think Capsicle here can help you with the history, I mean, what he can remember he’s gettin up there ya know.”

“Haha,” Steve said dryly.

“Yeah, Tony he was frozen for most of it,” Nat smirked at her friend.

“When did it become let’s pick on Steve day?

“It is always let’s pick on Steve Day,” Nat absolutely loved riling him up.

Tony pouted “Aw did the super soldier get his feewings hurt?”

“Hey hey hey, my room my rules, be nice.”

“My tower my rules,” Tony pointed out.

“That was cold,” Mel pouted at him.

“Not as cold at Steve was,” Sam added in.

Everyone laughed at Steve’s expense and got on with their dinner.

Mel wasn’t sure if this is what it was like to have a family, but even if it wasn’t she loved it.


	9. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting at least ch's 9 & 10 tonight. I'm going to post the rest of the chapters were Mel is sick at once to move it along. I have more fun chapters that I want to get to. 
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: They will be talking about Star Wars 1-6 here. If by some happenstance you have not seen them by now don’t get mad about me spoiling stuff you’ve had plenty of time. *this message brought to you by my one close friend who has never seen Star Wars.  

 

It was more than a week later when Loki found Mel was eating cereal in the kitchen on their floor.

“Are you well enough to do that?” Truthfully he had not expected her to be out of her room.

“Sit and eat? Yes, I’m still not allowed to do anything else but feeding myself is allowed,” she griped.

Actually, she was not allowed to do that. Bruce had her on strict bedrest, but Jarvis had told her that he and Tony were gone this morning.

“Are you alright? Did I do something?”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just going stir-crazy just sitting and staring at the walls. I’m not allowed to leave, which I’m too tired to do anyway but I don’t like not having the option.”

“Tell me about it,” Loki replied dryly.  

“I forgot, I’m sorry.”

“My own fault.” 

“That’s not exactly what I heard, weren’t you-

The elevator pinged and Nat came in to check on Mel.

“Bruce said you shouldn’t be out of bed,” she crossed her arms and stared Mel down.

“As I told her,” Loki said beginning on his own breakfast.

“I am eating cereal, not running a marathon. ”

“Keep up the attitude and Just wait till you are back on your feet.” She rose from the table and went back into the elevator.  

When Mel finished her cereal she washed her bowl in the sink. “I’m going to the library, can you sound some kind of alarm if Tony shows up?”

“Of course, wouldn’t want you to actually heal would we?”

She took advantage of Loki’s apparent good mood. It was the whole reason she had come out of her room.

Her cheeks reddened before she even spoke, “Loki, thank you for everything. I might not be here otherwise.” 

She knew he was uncomfortable, as he shifted his gaze away from her. “It was more Banner than myself.”

“That’s not exactly what I heard.”

He spoke softly, “Do not let yourself become ill again.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“It was rather inconvenient,” Loki added for clarification.  

Smirking she gave a sarcastic dip in lieu of a curtsy “My apologies, your highness.”

Making her way to the library she didn’t make it past the table before nearly doubling over.  

Loki was immediately at her side holding her up, “perhaps you should not and rest instead.”

“I’ve rested it’s not any better.”

“Then perhaps sitting out here, where Jarvis can monitor you more easily.”  

He placed a hand on her back and arm and guided her to the sofa. He could tell there was a chill in the room and he brought over a throw blanket and placed it over her.  

“Thank you.”

It took him aback. It was the first time in eons that he had been thanked for anything sincerely and here was the second thanks in five minutes.

“You are welcome. Do you require anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

He ignored the lie and fetched her pillow from her bed and brought it to her.

“Sit up,” he ordered and pushed the pillow under her head.

“Should I get Banner?”

“No, he said I’m going to hurt until I’m fully healed whenever that will be. I just get worn out and I get twinges sometimes.”

“Which is why you should stay in bed. Why did you venture out here if you are still unwell?”

“I wanted to say thank you for watching out for me, and you’re the only one who hasn’t been in to see me.”

He felt something unpleasant in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t quite place and changed the subject, “Would you care to watch a movie?

He turned on the television, “Sure you pick.”

“I have not watched any,” Loki said.

“What recent ones?”

“No movies.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Not one?” He’d been in the tower at least a year longer than she had and he never watched a movie.

“No.”

She pushed herself up more and took the remote from him.

“Would you rather watch something scary, funny, action, or something from literature?”

“You are unwell, you make the choice.”

It was far too much responsibility to choose the first ever movie a God would watch but she was too tired to think clearly and fell back to old habits.

“This is one of my favorites; it’s based on a novel, and it’s really silly but it’s fun.” She put on the __Princess Bride__. Yes, it was stereotypical but she loved it anyway. She could pretty much recite all of it so she settled in and watched him watch the movie. Loki was enamored by it.

He sat with his elbows on his knees watching the screen with his mouth covered. He barely blinked for fear of missing something.

When it was over he watched the screen as the menu reverted back.

“Did you like it?” Mel asked.

“That was interesting,” he said non-committal.  

“I can turn it off if you want.”

“You are ill, you should rest and play as many as you like.”

Mel knew she had him.

She played another movie then another, but in the midst of the third one, she fell asleep.

He tucked her in and turned off the television set when the movie was over.

She really wasn’t that terrible.

 

 

“You should be in bed,” Tony scolded.  

Loki was helping Mel balance her weight as she walked upstairs for dinner.

“I’m tired of being stuck in my bed. Bruce said I’m not contagious. Please, Dad,” Mel whined.

“Stop it. And you shouldn’t have let her come up here,” Tony leveled at Loki.

“Well as Melody threatened to blow up my hand if I did not, I felt it simpler and more self-serving to help her and return her.”

“Can you really do that?” Sam asked her.

“You’ll never know. Unless you find out. Can I stay I’m bored and lonely?” She pouted.

“Sit. But you go right back to bed as soon as dinner is over.”

“Promise.” She took her seat and was short of breath.

Bruce put a green vitamin drink he’d been making for her down in front of Mel.

She sneered at it.

“It’s good for you,” Bruce said flatly.”Drink it.”

She took a gulp and her face contorted as she gagged.

“It tastes like lawn clippings.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are difficult when you are sick?” Steve asked.

“No, because I never get sick. Even when I was little I didn’t.” 

Bruce looked at her puzzled, “You never got sick.”

She was still a little out of breath and shook her head.

“Either way you are sick now so take it easy,” Steve added.  

“I missed you guys,” she pouted.  

Tony smirked, “That’s sweet, now drink your compost drink.”

She took another gulp of the drink nearly gagging on it, “Steve if you think I’m overreacting try this. It is vile.”

“I’ll pass thanks.”

As food was passed around the table Steve made an effort to include everyone, meaning Loki, in the conversation.

“What’s everyone’s plans for the weekend?”

“Lady Mel has invited us to a marathon of movies,” Thor said proudly.  

“Isn’t that a bit much for you?” Clint asked Mel.

“It’s the perfect plan. A giant TV and two guys willing to bring me things if I need them.”

“Kid’s got a point,” Nat laughed.

“I did not agree to that,” Loki said.

“Hush. A fair trade for introducing us to the movies,” Thor declared. “My brother and I would be honored to fetch you anything you need.”

“I think you were voluntold,” Sam said to Loki.

“What are you watching?” Bruce asked.

“I was going to invite everyone up, we’re going with Star Wars first.”

Tony nodded, “Start with four they can bail off the first three if they want.”

“Does it not make more sense to start at the first?” Loki asked perplexed.

“No,” Mel, Tony, and Bruce said together.

“That is on my list,” Steve said. “ Can I come too if it’s not too much trouble?”

“We’re starting at ten in the morning wear comfortable clothing. Pajamas are preferred attire. Bring snacks.”

 

Two days later everyone piled into the upstairs living room to watch Star Wars.

Loki escorted Mel half carrying her from her room to the corner of the couch she liked. They all noticed but didn’t say a word about him essentially becoming her shadow as of late.

Once the movie began Mel had to laugh at the idea of having a business mogul, a scientist, two assassins, a 90 plus-year-old super soldier and two gods all in pajamas or leisure wear watching a movie early on a Saturday. Bruce oddly seemed to fit more in this situation than anyone.

When they were all settled, Mel told them “If anyone spoils the endings, Nat has been instructed to do whatever is necessary.”

They assumed she was joking, but Nat merely nodded solemnly, so the boys didn’t say a word.

 

“So she just died!” Steve asked horrified.

“No, her life force was taken. It’s a bad line but fans argue about it,” Mel said.  

“So he killed her?” Thor asked trying to decipher the last movie.

Bruce interjected, “Actually there’s an argument that Papaltine was taking her life force and lied about it.”

“But-

They all started arguing about what they thought happened and who was the coolest character.  

Mel was watching sleepily from her hold up on the couch.

“And what is so funny?” Nat asked her.

“Growing up I didn’t have anyone to do this with. It’s kind of like having a family.”


	10. A Quaint Little Melody

Mel’s recovery was slow and her energy was depleted. Tests were run on her blood. Bruce couldn’t figure out what caused it or how to move it along.

She studied, she read, she watched an unhealthy amount of TV. She was surprisingly weak and bored with her confinement.

It had started innocently enough.

Bruce was reviewing the science section of Mel’s test booklet with her when Tony walked in looking for him.  

As soon as he spoke “Iron Man” by Black Sabbath played. This went on several times throughout the day and then stopped. He enjoyed it and everyone assumed it was something he did for an ego boost.

A few days passed and Natasha walked through the training floor to some version of “She is beauty she is Grace, She will punch you in the face,” singing through the PA system.

“Jarvis who is doing this?” Nat asked.

“I am not supposed to say, but if it is upsetting I can stop it.”

“No, just curious.”

“Hey Romanoff, why isn’t it that Black Widow song?” Tony asked.

Clint laughed, “Good thing it isn’t she hates that one.”

“I should ask you, it’s your system.”

“I didn’t do it.”

After another day it was Steve’s turn and every time he entered a room “God Bless America” would come blaring through the speakers making him blush.

Clint ended up with “Shot Through the Heart.”

Bruce got “She blinded me with Science.”

 

“Loki, this is ridiculous, it was cute at first but it’s enough, are you five?” Steve was the most annoyed by the songs.

He smiled wickedly, “For once it is not I who is causing the mischief.”

“And we’re just supposed to believe that?”

“Believe it or not I did-

“Centuries” began playing cutting off Loki’s response.

He scowled.

“I think I believe him,” Nat said sourly.

“Why?”

“Old patriotic songs sure he could have found but new pop songs?” Nat shrugged, “Seems a bit out of his wheelhouse.”

 

 

“I know it’s you.”

Mel was watching television in the main room one evening, Loki was watching her and finally decided to interrupt.

“What is me?” She asked not bothering to turn her attention from the TV.

“You’re the one playing the music.”

She smirked, “Strictly speaking, Jarvis is playing the music.”

“The question is why?”

“ _ _If__  I was the one doing it, which I’m not saying it I am, I was probably bored. It’s awfully cold out so I’m stuck inside with nothing to do.”

A sly smile slid across Loki’s face, “Did you happen to have one planned for my brother?”

“If I were to pick a song for Thor it would be “God of Thunder”.”

“Hmm. Rather on the nose isn’t it? May I suggest an alternative?” He handed her a piece of paper.

She took it opening it up and smiling mischievously.

“This is rather interesting,” she wadded up the paper and tossed it away, “though I really don’t know what you expect me to do with it.” 

“If I have made a mistake then I would apologize.”

“But you’re not?”

“No, I am not mistaken,” he said self-assured. 

The next time Thor entered the tower Katy Perry’s “Firework” followed him around. He looked quite pleased with it.

 

Mel was done with her little game. No harm had come to anyone and each song only played a few times leading to an annoying half an hour or so.

When Mel walked into the room with all the others “Brown Eyed Girl” started playing. She blushed, she hadn’t given herself a song.

Someone took it upon themselves to chose one for her.


	11. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploaded chapters 9-11 tonight.

 

A Mel suffering from boredom as her ability to normally walk around was actually wonderful for the rest of the team.

One evening they came back from work and meetings to plates full of cookies wrapped up and waiting for them.

Another, Melody had organized a pile of documents for Tony much to Pepper’s delight.

In thanks, Tony agreed to get her something.

 

“Got the goods?” Mel asked.

Tony handed over a plastic jug and a glass bottle.

“Is it fresh?”

“What kind of peasant do you take me for, of course it’s fresh,” Tony snapped jokingly.

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“I am going to make Apple Pie.”

“Apple is my favorite,” Steve said walking into the bar area.

“Umm,” Mel bit her lips together, “it’s not actually pie.”

“Then what are you making?” Thor looked at her confused.

“Give me twenty minutes.”

She was in the kitchen for roughly half an hour and came back with a giant pitcher.

“I think Cap should get the first try.”

Steve studied it for a moment, it was hot in his hands and he slowly sipped it, “That does actually taste like apple pie.”

“Glad you approve.”

Nat tried it and looked at it carefully, “I think you were a little heavy on the Everclear.”

“It seemed fine to me,” Mel said sipping a glass to make sure the alcohol hadn’t settled oddly.

“Give me that,” Bruce took the glass away from her.

Mel gripped at him, “You’re a tyrant.”

“Maybe it’s just me,” Nat shrugged.

“It is a bit strong,” Steve said.

Mel poured more hot cider into the pitcher, “Maybe it’s because I’m sick I can’t taste it right.”

“So are you like Tom Cruise?” Sam asked.

Nat put a hand on Steve’s arm, ”That’s a movie actor.”

“Yeah, got it thanks,” he rolled his eyes at her.

“No, but I can do this.” She closed her eyes and the bottle levitated and poured out the drinks.

“A perfect martini,” Tony said sampling his drink, “maybe she is my kid after all.”

“You claim me because I can pour a drink. You have a fickle heart Tony Stark.”

“Yes, and it likes olives in my martinis.”

She scoffed.

 

After everyone had a drink, Mel excused herself to go downstairs since Bruce watched her like a hawk.

“Don’t you think you are taxing yourself?” Loki asked when she appeared on their floor.

“Have to do something to stay distracted.”

“What would you need to distract yourself from?”

She gave him a playful smile, “That is for me to know.”

“Would you like to watch a movie?”

In truth, she had tired herself out and just wanted to sleep. Her illness had taken all of her stamina. But Loki was making an effort to be friendly.

“Let me change.” She came back in warm pajamas and took up her place on the couch.

Loki was rather adept at picking up technology and she let him look through her Netflix Que and pick something he liked based on the description.

They didn’t have a lot of them, but Loki liked the older movies. Choosing one of Mel’s favorites the black and white film rolled across the giant screen. As they both settled into the couch.

“Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again,” it began.

It was eerie but familiar, and Mel’s eyes just felt so heavy.

Loki turned to ask her a question, but her eyes were closed and her breathing rhythmic and slow.

He’d known when he asked that she wouldn’t make it through the entire movie, but he thought she’d manage to stay awake a little longer.

 

Thor came down to go to bed himself. Seeing his brother still awake and watching the movies, “Ah Loki you-

“Shhh, she is asleep.”

Thor came over to the sofa’s to find Mel taking up almost the entire thing alone.

“How does she take up so much room? She is such a little thing?”

“I do not know,” Loki answered.

“Do we leave her or return her to her rooms?”

“If she is jostled she may wake and not sleep again. I think it best she be left here.”

“Are you going to bed?”

“Not just yet. I wished to read a bit after this is over.”

“Alright, but sleep well brother.”

Loki retrieved a warm blanket and placed it over Mel.

He settled himself in a chair and began to read.

Mel awoke to find him sleeping there early in the morning.

She placed the blanket over him and went back to her own bed. 

“Jarvis, who covered me up?”

“That was Mr. Loki.” 

“Thanks, Jarvis.” 

Mel thought about it as she climbed into bed.

Sometimes Loki avoided her, and other times he was there watching over her.

He was a very confusing man.

 

“Tony,” Mel began innocently enough.

He didn’t even look up, “No.”

“What do you mean __no__?”

“I know whenever a woman starts off that sweet she wants something that no one wants to give.”

Mel scoffed, “I just had some questions.”

“I refuse the right to answer them but proceed.”

“I was wondering why can’t Loki leave the tower?”

“Probation.”

“But I thought it wasn’t his fault. The mind control thing.”

He stopped working to give her his full attention. “We don’t know everything that happened but we know he was taken by someone called Thanos. Something happened we don’t know what. We do know to an extent he was being controlled by Thanos. It wasn’t our decision, we let him go with Thor. Their dad sent him back to do punishment. SHIELD wants him here.”

“But it’s been what almost two years. Can’t he go outside?”

“He can leave when we have missions we need help on.”

Mel’s face started to redden “So you take him out of storage once a year.”

“Calm down before something breaks,” Tony soothed, “I see your point, Missy, I do, but there isn’t much I can do.”

“What if he was allowed out on like a day pass. Just try it out.”

“Why do you care so much?” Tony arched an eyebrow at her

“Since I was on lock-down for over a month.”

“You were not on lock-down.”

“Jarvis? What were the parameters of my recover?”

“Miss Melody was not permitted to enter the training room, the roof, go below the team floors ,or to leave the premises.”

“Can you tell me what Loki’s parameters are?”

“Loki is not permitted to leave the premises unless for team assignments, where he is accompanied, he may not be in the training room unaccompanied, he cannot venture to non-team floors or the roof unaccompanied.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are most welcome, Miss,” The AI replied.  

“Tony,” she began slowly working herself up to it, “have you seen my file?”

“Of course, I have.”

“My full file? Not the one everyone else has seen.”

His dark eyes looked up at hers, “Yes, I have. The full file only Fury has access too.”

She nodded, “It’s not a great way to live. Please, Tony.”

Tony heard the sense she made, he just didn’t like that it was Loki she was arguing for.

But he couldn’t very well tell her to shove her experiences away.

He groaned, “I will discuss it with Fury. I am not making you any promises.”

“Thank you, Tony.” She gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah yeah, I have work to do. Begone with you.”


	12. Adventures In Babysitting

“Hey Missy,” Tony knocked on Mel’s open door, “you have to babysit but your space pal can go out for four and a half hours. Exactly that, no more. You tell me when and where you’re going and for how long. It’s a trial run. You are responsible, and try to plan it for a Sunday or sometime when fewer people are here to complain.”

She beamed at him, “You’re kidding.”

“What?” He smirked leaning into the door frame, “You didn’t think I’d do it?”

“No, I knew you would, I really didn’t expect them to just agree.”

“I’m persuasive, plus you can blow things up so they feel pretty good about letting you watch him.”

“Thank you, Tony, I promise I won’t let you down.”

“You better not, we just got you fixed, hate  to fire you because you lost the feral puppy.”

Mel went a ghostly shade of white.

“Kidding, I am kidding.”

Mel glared at him, “Not funny.”

“Sorry,  Go plan your play-date.”

That stopped her short. Mel knew that Tony would try because she asked, but the problem was she hadn’t planned what she’d do when she got to this point.

 

_A few days later_

Predictably, Mel found Loki in the library reading.

“Get dressed in a suit," she said, "We have a recon mission, meet me downstairs in half an hour.”

Loki sighed and went to prepare himself.

When he met her downstairs she was in a lace dress matching the blue of her new uniform and a leather jacket.

“I’ve not seen you in a dress before. It is rather becoming,” he commented.

“Why, thank you.”

They went outside of the tower, it was relatively warm for this early in spring.

Loki’s attention was brought back to reality, “What is our mission?

“I am showing you New York,” she said.

He stopped abruptly, “No, I can’t go out there.”

Mel wore a smug smile, “I got you clearance, but you have to behave. We only have about four-hour pass so let’s get moving.” 

“I mean I- they- It will not be pleasant.” For the first time since she’d met him, he seemed nervous.

She softened her smile. “I get it. You can change your appearance, can’t you? Thor said you can shapeshift.”

“I can,” he admitted cautiously.

“If it makes you feel better change your hair, make it shorter or the color and they won’t recognize you if that’s what you’re worried about it, but it’s going to be dark soon so I don’t think it should matter.”  

He did so, it was now short and modern but still jet black.

“Now that I can see your face, what would you like to do?”

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Good thing I do,” she pulled him along after her.

They took a cab to their destination.

Loki emerged from the car looking around. There were lights shining overhead, and people bustling about.

“What are we doing here?”

Mel finished paying the cab driver and got out of the car. “We are going to see a Broadway musical.” 

“I beg your pardon?” He stopped short.

“When in Rome, or in this case New York. It’s pretty much a rule you have to see a musical.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Lead on.”

Two and a half hours later they emerged.

“That was a bit cheery don’t you think?” Loki complained but Mel was fairly certain he had enjoyed it or at least being out. She had watched him when she could, and he was always engrossed with the performers.  

“Kind of the point, and it was really last minute, it was the only show with tickets.” They walked along the brightly lit street full of people.

Mel stopped him, “Have you ever had a New York hot dog?”

“A what?”

“Here,” she pulled him towards a street cart. “Two please one with ketchup.”

The man handed her two hot dogs, “Now I like just ketchup but some people like relish, or mustard or onions.”

Loki sneered at the creation in his hand, it appeared innocuous enough, “This sounds totally disgusting.”

“Try it, you big baby.”

He looked at it dubiously then at Mel, “If I die, I will come back and haunt you for this.”

She whispered to him “You’re a God if a hot dog does you in you should be too ashamed to haunt me.”

He took a bite.

“Well?”

“It is not altogether terrible,” Loki admitted.  

After they finished their food she led him to the New York Library, “We don’t have as long as I’d like but we can have a quick look around.”

There were dozens of displays of collections that caught their attention.

Loki glanced at his watch, “I believe our time is ending.”

“This time,” Mel said.

“I sincerely doubt I will get a second opportunity.”

“You are going back with me, aren’t you?” She had a moment of doubt that he wouldn’t disappear on her. “I put my neck on the line for you here.” 

“Of course, I am going back.”

Truthfully, he had nowhere else to go. Had he more time and resources he could manage to hide himself away, but he knew the team would be breathing down his neck almost as soon as he’d disappear.

“Then why shouldn’t you get another free pass,” she asked him. He hadn’t tried anything as far as she knew.

“Not everyone knew about this, did they?”

Mel paused, the point of the night had been a night free of being trapped within the tower. She didn’t want to upset him, but he’d know if she were lying. “No, but I can be persuasive.”

He smirked down at her, “I bet you can be.”  

They got back in a cab and made it back to the tower on time.


	13. Unpleasant Revelations

 

****This is the chapter where all the warnings start to come into play.** **

****Reference to Attempted Suicide, Imprisonment, kidnapping** **

 

 

“Can I ask you a question,” Mel said as Loki took her hand to help her out of the cab, “can you leave the tower whenever you feel like it?”

“Of course not,” Loki smiled a devious smile, “I’m on house arrest.”

They walked into the building and towards the elevators, “I know that but _could you_? Hypothetically speaking.”

“I would never do that.” There was a glint in his eye that Mel felt spelled trouble.

“Of course not.”

As they rode up in the elevator she was fidgeting and clearly uncomfortable.

“What is bothering you?” Loki assumed it had something to do with the close proximity to him.

Mel didn’t want to tell him, but she noticed too late that she was twitchy to hide it from him.  

“I don’t like being so closed in, small spaces and all,” she admitted.

He decided to try and distract her for the rest of the ride, “I appreciate you escorting me around this evening.”

It seemed to do the trick, “It was a pleasure, do you feel like the hot dog is killing you?”

“No,” he chuckled.

“Good, then my plan is working, and it doesn’t work if you die from a street vendor hot dog.”

Loki had a moment of doubt as to her motives. No one did anything for him without wanting something in return. “What plan?”

“For us to be friends.”

“Are we not?”

“You don’t always seem like you like me,” Mel shrugged to seem indifferent, but she really wanted to be on good terms with everyone in the tower. “You were nice while I was sick, and then you avoided me again.”

“I was often… unsure of you,” he admitted. “But only at first.”

“Why?”

“Because you constantly lie.”

He really must be the God of Lies. He wasn’t wrong, but he was the only one who had picked up on it.

She tried to deflect him, “That should have been a comfort to you.”

“And why would that be comforting?” Loki asked.

“Because you can tell the difference.” 

“It is not knowing the difference but knowing the reason behind it. There are many things you hide.”

“Don’t we all,” she countered.

He pushed her further, “But why do _you_?”

Mel nearly felt compelled to tell him, she wondered if it was one of his skills.

She admitted it, “Survival.”

And that he understood and accepted.

“To being friends then,” Loki held out his hand to her like she had done the day she had introduced herself in the library.

She put her hand in his but instead of a handshake Loki lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss into her knuckles.

Mel fought the embarrassment but could feel her cheeks warm.

“So what would you like to do next time?” Loki asked her.

He actually had a real smile on his face.

Mel knew this had been the right idea.

Until Jarvis forced them to stop on the Teams lower floor.

Steve was yelling at Tony, sides were being taken.

“How could you let him out what if something happens? This is another one of your idiotic ideas.”

Mel stormed out of the elevator, “Shut the hell up Steven, it was my idea.”

The team was momentarily stunned. Whether it be Mel yelling or what she’d said they couldn’t say.

Loki stood just inside the floor not wanting to get any closer than necessary, until convenient.

Mel stood up to Steve, “Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen.”

“And how can you be so sure?” Steve glared down at her.

“Because I was.”

Thor interjected calmly, “My brother would not have left if he had given his word not to.”

It had not crossed Mel’s mind to have him give his word, but he’d returned with her anyways.

Steve ignored Thor, it was his job to blindly defend his brother. But Melody was another story, “Just because you have a little crush doesn’t mean you know better than everyone else here.”

Mel itched to slap him and with her emotions out of control things around her started moving around.

“Mel, take a breath here.” Natasha slowly and gently put a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her.

She counted to ten which didn’t help her mood but calmed down the magic.

“I am not a child Steve.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

Mel spoke carefully, “Loki is not a threat, if he was I would not have endangered myself or innocent people.”

“I think you want to believe that, but you have no proof except your opinion. You haven’t been here that long.”

“It’s been over a year. He can’t go outside, he can’t go anywhere without a babysitter, he can only go to two floors alone. It’s unkind.”

“He is dangerous that’s why he’s been put on lockdown.” Steve stood over her he was at least a foot taller than her.

Mel was done trying. She steadied her voice and softened her words, “Loki’s too dangerous, he has powerful magic that makes him unstable right?”

“Yes.” Steve relaxed thinking he was getting through to her.

“He is unpredictable and we have to keep him in control by whatever means necessary. Right?”

Her words took on a sharp edge.

Those closest to her watched her carefully, Mel was sarcastic and sunny, something was definitely wrong here.

 _ _Had Loki done something to her__?

Suddenly Steve felt as if he was being led into a trap, “Right?”

Melody kept her eyes locked on Steve’s as took off her coat and threw it at a nearby chair.

She began unbuttoning the wrists of her dress, “That’s exactly what they said about me. They put me in a box and kept me hostage for over two years.  I didn’t care if I lived or died because there was no difference.” 

She yanked the sleeve up from her wrists showing off her many scars and pushing them towards him. “And believe me, I tried.”

Steve had no words.

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

Everyone was silent.

Tony, Loki, Nat, and Bruce had all been seen the scars when she was sick but they’d hidden them when the others had seen her. They’d said nothing about them in the meantime.

Only Tony had known about the facility.

“So allow me to tell you my __opinion__ ,” she spat. “You keep him in a gilded cage just big enough so he thinks he has freedom but it’s so restricted he may as well be back in that box.”

Steve tried one last time to make her see his righteous point of view, “He’s dangerous. You don’t understand.”

“I think I do very well,” she turned and picked up her coat she started for the elevator but stopped. “And just so __you__  understand. I trusted him not to do anything because twice he’s saved my life,” now she looked at Loki with an edge of warning, “but if he had I __would__  have handled it.” She stormed off going up the stairs.

They all stood frozen in place. Even Loki felt trepidation at following her at the moment.

Steve went to leave as well but found he couldn’t.

He was like a mime trapped in an invisible box trapped in the hallway.

“Brother release him,” Thor demanded.  

Loki’s smile had returned. “I can promise you it’s not me,” he said poking the air around Cap. His hand could venture into the box, but Steve was trapped inside of it.  “Magnificent,” he murmured to himself.  

Steve scowled “And how long am I supposed to stay like this?”

“Loki can you?” Thor asked more kindly this time.

“No, I can’t undo it. I wouldn’t if I could but I can’t,” he laughed genuinely. The night really had been thrilling.

Tony was not as surprised as the rest of them by Mel’s reaction, “You’re stuck until she calms down.”

“Which will be?” Steve practically growled.

“She’s a woman you managed to piss off royally Cap.” Tony pushed a chair over to him scraping it loudly across the floor as he did so. “Better get comfortable.”

 

After a late dinner, which Steve was unable to get through the force-field, Tony tried to find Mel and see if she was okay.  And to release Steve.

He expected her to be in her room or the library but she wasn’t. Tony searched the whole floor before calling out.

“Jarvis where is Mel?”

“The training room Sir, but I would not go down just now.”

“Why is that?” He asked the AI.

“She is currently blowing things up. __Repeatedly__  Sir.”

Loki laughed at him, “You have a hypersensitive technical system why don’t you use it before spending an hour looking for her.”

“Shut up. I went out on a limb for her; she asked that you be given a chance. I really don’t care if you’re here or not.”

“I am well aware of how you all see __me__.”

“And what does that mean?”

“That you are all so clear about my transgressions that you all seem to overlook your own.”

“Don’t start Reindeer Games.”

“Oh, a quick-witted jab, and yet so easy to wind up. Why is that?”

“Go to Hell, Loki. I don’t think you get what you might have just cost her. Sure Thor and I stuck up for her and unfortunately you. But that doesn’t mean the others are going to agree with her.” 

Loki remained silently glaring at him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on Mel.”

The full weight of what she had truly done for him this night hit him like a truck.

 

 

“Hey Missy, if you stop kicking the crap out of things we can talk,” Tony called through the PA system.

Mel had worn herself down trying to perfect some choreographed techniques Nat had designed for her to practice. Her body was still not where she wanted it to be but progress was progress. She hadn’t calmed down but she felt she was tired enough she could maybe get some sleep.

She started unwrapping her hands.

Tony slid the door open and went into the training room with her, “Will you let cap out?”

“Is he sorry?”

“Probably not, but I don’t want to see the miserable mess he’s going to turn into without his beauty sleep.”

When Mel didn’t respond, Tony tried a different track, “You know your friend upstairs is not the friendliest person in this tower.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you defending him?”

She looked up at Tony finally, “Because it was the right thing to do. Isn’t that the point of all of this?”

Her eyes really were the window to her soul. The sadness lived there if you looked for it. It radiated off her.

Slowly he asked her, “What happened?”

 Mel knew what he meant. Tony let her go at her own pace.

“Two years Tony, I didn’t see the sunshine, or rain or walk on crunching leaves on the sidewalk or have my face go numb with how cold it was outside for two years.”

“I was trapped there. They abused us and kept us isolated. It’s not like that here but if that what was it Thanos guy did- then-

She was getting agitated again and he saw it coming. “Hey, now. I get it, I’m on your side. Cap will get over it when he realizes he’s being stupid. Now tell me,” He clapped his hands together, “how was your field trip?”  

“Fine, Steve kind of spoiled it but we went to a musical.”

“Classy choice, which one?”

“Legally Blonde.”

Tony’s facade cracked trying to suppress a laugh, “That sounds horribly pink.”

Mel finally smiled, “That’s partly why I picked it.”

“No problems?”

“Traffic kind of sucked,” the look on Tony’s face made her sigh, “ like I said, I could handle it.”

“I know you can.” 

“Do you think he’ll get another pass?” Mel asked him.

“Probably, give it some time and I’m sure they’ll come around. Do you think you can release the hostage now?”

“Fine,” Mel sighed, “I’ll let Steve out.”

“Good, I think you need to do it more for you than him.”

“Do you have some video feed I can look at? I think I can do it from here.”

Tony led her over to a control panel and it showed him the security camera from the floor.

Sam was tossing things at Steve and Nat and Clint sat around the force-field watching.

Mel took a breath and concentrated very hard and Steve fell back the chair and the force-field both gone.

Sam was up and running away before Steve could get on his feet.

“Couldn’t get just the force field huh?” Tony chuckled.

“No, I could have. Chair’s back in the kitchen. That was more for me.” She arched an eyebrow at him.

She was cute but she was spiteful Tony thought fondly, “You two will make up.”

“Only when he apologizes and he means it.”

“You might have to wait on that.”

“I’m patient.”

He gave her a hug.

“You’re all gross,” he said to make it less of an emotional moment.  

“And you use too much hair gel.”

Mel couldn’t see the proud smirk Tony wore as he murmured, “That’s my girl.”


	14. Loyalty

A month after the incident, Tony called a last minute meeting. He strolled in looking delighted with and exasperated Pepper sorting through a stack of papers beside him.

“Listen up everyone,” he clapped his hands together, “the Avengers were having a party and all were __requested__ to attend.”

“And by requested?” Clint asked a scowl starting to form.

“You have absolutely no choice in the matter, you have to go. We’re schmoozing and dining rich people to part with their money. Partly for charity partly for our image.”

“You know I’m still weak from my illness,” Mel fake coughed for good measure.

“Aww, sorry about that Missy,” Tony said in a babyish voice.

“She’s fine,” Bruce grumbled.

Mel glared at him, “What happened to doctor patient confidentiality? What happened to loyalty?”

Bruce shook his head, “We suffer you suffer.”

“That’s cold Bruce.”

“You are more than welcome to sit in a chair all night but then you won’t get your presents,” Tony started to singsong.

“Presents,” her eyes lit up. “You didn’t say anything about presents.”

“Just did,” Tony held out his hand and Pepper stared blankly at him scowling.

“Please,” he amended.

“Thank you,” she said smugly and passed out the envelopes.

“Nice trick,” Steve said under his breath.

“We’ve been working on it,” Pepper replied.

“All courtesy of me, thought of by Pepper, for you to get new dresses for the occasion ladies.”

Nat’s eyes widened when she opened the envelope, “Woah.”

“Thanks, Santa,” Mel said peaking inside.

“Uh, I will just wear one of the dresses I already own, but I’ll keep the check,” Clint said.

“It’s for Laura genius, so she can find a better-looking husband.”

“Just one shot Tony, it’s all I need.”

“If you will stop threatening each other,” Pepper passed out the remaining checks for the men.

“So one last big thing to discuss. Who is getting stuck taking Thor shopping?”

“Not I,” Loki said immediately.

“Not me,” Mel held a finger to her nose and gestured to a confused Loki to do the same.

A chorus of not me rang out and the group except for Steve and Tony were holding their fingers to their noses.

Tony turned to Pepper, “Can you believe how immature they…” Pepper too had her finger on her nose.

“I am feeling so betrayed right now.”

“Instead of shopping with him, you could get someone to come here?” Pepper stated.

“Think that will work?”

Nat pointed out, “There is not a suit that is going to fit him off the rack.”

“I’ll call someone,” Pepper made a note for later.  

“Crisis averted. Now, you have to schmooze and be pleasant. And then we can drink and party after. This is a bit fancier than our usual shindigs so __everyone,”__  Tony leveled a glare at Steve to try and say something, “excluding Thor, needs to go out and find something black tie. Any questions?”

No one said anything

“Ladies,” Pepper chimed in, “I’ve checked your schedules and consulted with Laura, we have a designated shopping trip in two days. If anyone needs help finding an outfit let me or Jarvis know and we’ll point you in the right direction.”

 

Mel started talking to Loki on their way up in the elevator, “Seems like you have another free day.”

“Apparently. I have you to thank for that it seems.”

“Well, you didn’t do anything awful that I’m aware of so that helped.” Loki answered with a scoff. “Do you know where you’re going to go?”

“I will just create something. It would be easiest.” 

“Why not just buy a suit?” Mel asked him. “After all, Tony’s buying.”

“I can’t go out into the city in the day.” 

She waved it off, “Tony got you another clearance.”  

“My sins are not so easily forgiven,” he didn’t say it sadly, just a matter of fact.

She could understand that. “If nothing else change your appearance for the afternoon like you did with me.” 

“Should I?”

“I don’t think so, but if it makes you more comfortable.” 

As they reached their floor he responded, “I will think on it.”

“If it would make you more comfortable, I’ll go with you if you want,”she offered. “We could go when everyone else is busy so they won’t bother you.”

“You would do that?” He studied her reaction.

“Of course. We could go tomorrow and be done in a few hours.”

“Wouldn’t it take longer than that?”

“Not for a suit. Hugo Boss or Armani, you won’t need to go anywhere else.”

 

Mel found out Steve’s schedule from Jarvis and picked a time that he would be out of the tower in case he felt like causing another scene.

Surprisingly, Nat was supportive of Loki getting short monitored trips into the city. Whatever Clint really thought, he agreed with Nat. Sam was generally on Steve’s side no matter what, but he wasn’t quite as open with his opinions.

Mel hailed a cab for them, starting at the top, they found themselves in Armani.

Loki immediately picked out two suit options and shirts.

Mel tried to push him away from a black shirt to black on black but she failed, she personally thought the green shirt would complement his eyes.

He knew what he wanted and that was that.

Then Mel was unceremoniously left in the waiting area looking at her phone. She felt like a mall husband.

“So you only needed directions?” She called to a door.

“What do you mean?” 

“You seem to have a grasp on the shopping.”

He chuckled, “I am not my brother.”

“Apparently. No one would have complained about taking him shopping if he was this efficient.” Loki came out dressed in his normal clothes ready to pay and go. “You didn’t really need me for this did you?”

“Your presence was crucial actually.” He paid for his suit and led her away from the store checking their whereabouts constantly.

“This isn’t the way we came,” she told him.

“I know,” he said and continued on. “Come, this is why I asked for your help today.”

Mel was intrigued and let him continue.

They went into a restaurant.

Whatever adventure or shenanagian she expected from Loki, this wasn’t it.

Mel sat down with her eyes darting from the table to Loki.

“Do not look so confused, it is merely lunch. A thank you for the musical evening. Natasha said it is customary.”

She put a pin in the questions she had about Loki and Nat having any sort of conversation, “But you don’t have to repay your friends like that.”

“It is not repayment if you wish to. Besides your company is more than adequate.” He said the last with a smile so Mel assumed he was only teasing. It was hard to tell with Loki.

“Are you trying to charm me?”

“You are already charmed by me,” he stated flatly.  

“Who said?”

“It is a fact.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He ignored the jab, “How is your training going?”

“Slow. I’m not as fast or as strong as I was.”

“You’ll manage eventually,” 

“The problem is focusing my,”she glanced around and mouthed, “magic.”

Now he was intrigued, much of Earth still puzzled him, but magic he knew.

“How so?”

“Steve or Tony have shields I can hit but that doesn’t tell me how to get better. Nat’s an amazing teacher but that’s not her wheelhouse.” 

“I could help you with that,” The words fell out of his mouth before he’d even thought about it.  

“Really?”

“Our sources of power are not quite the same,” he commented.

“That’s alright, if you don’t want to-”

Loki interrupted, “I am merely pointing out that it will be a challenge.” 

She smirked at him, “I like a challenge.”

“Pick something to eat, we have much to do today.”


	15. Shop til you Drop

15

Mel’s head slammed back into a padded wall of the training room.

Loki’s forearm covered her neck.

“Not much of a challenge,” he commented as if he were bored.

She blasted him with a beam of magic to the chest which sent him spiraling back.

Pulling her blades from her suit she went after him swinging.

With his height and years of training he was able to block her easily.  

“Use your magic, not your hands,” he shouted at her as he teleported away from her.

She took the blades with her magic, one she spotted him she sent them flying towards him. They landed on either side of his head.

“You missed,” Loki clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“I meant to.”

“Good.”

Mel threw a blast a Loki and it merely went threw him.

She looked around confused, and then there were several Loki’s around her. All of them wearing the same annoying smirk. She couldn’t let him win.

Mel focused and tried something. Circling her magic around her she didn’t want it to kill, just a push.

A blue light wrapped itself around her in a serene glow and then blasted away from her on every side.

All of the Loki’s disappeared, she thought she’d gone too far until a foot gently kicked her in the back of the knee making her lose her balance.

She went down and she stayed down.

“Come on now, get up,” Loki prodded. He hadn’t this much fun in ages.

“I yield. I can’t move.”

“Mel, are you alright?” Nat called through the PA.

She waved, and nothing more.

Nat called again, “In that case do you want to move off the floor?”

“I can’t. I live here now. Just leave me.”

Clint came into assess the damage. “Rooms still fine, a bit singed but fine,” he told Nat.

Walking over to Mel, he took her hands in his. “Come on pipsqueak. On 3.”

He pulled her to her feet easily enough. “Remind me not to piss you off.”

The three of them walked out to the main floor.

Nat beamed at her, “So are you ready for laps?”

Mel’s face fell. “We have training tonight?” her voice was a strained whine.

“I’m kidding, go eat or sleep.”

“You’re an angel,” she visibly relaxed and rested in  a chair until she was steadier on her feet.

Loki was replaying their encounter on a monitor, making mental critiques.

He turned to her after reviewing it a second time, “Your powers center around your emotions, you need to work on controlling and focusing them.”

Mel nodded wordlessly.

“You have a fair basic understanding of your skill, but it could be more solid. After that you will need to experiment and see what you can do. That last trick was good.”

She continued nodding.

“I think that -You are not listening to a word I’m saying are you?”

Mel didn’t stop nodding.

Exasperated Loki snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came back to the present.

“Am I boring you?” He growled out?

She shook her head to clear it, “Sorry, sometimes when I use a lot of magic I get a little fuzzy.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Go to sleep, you have your outing tomorrow. We’ll discuss it next time.”

Mel looked at him wide-eyed until the realization dawned on her. “No,” she whined. “I completely forgot about that.”

“Then I suspect you best hurry along.”

Very slowly she made her way back to her room.

“Don’t break her, she’s still weak,” Nat said flatly.

“But she will get better. She said her magic use makes her unfocused you should make note of it.”

Natasha eyed him skeptically, “Why are you training with Mel?”

“She merely informed me that no one else has control of magic and I had nothing better to do.”

“Right.”

“Do make note of that,” Loki said before leaving the floor.

Clint had heard the whole exchange. “I grew up in a circus and Loki being helpful is the craziest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re not wrong,” Nat said as she noted what Loki had said in Mel’s training profile.

 

Mel was sore and exhausted from her training session the night before. She got ready slowly and made her way out to meet the girls.

Thor stood next to a step ladder while a short man, with white hair and old looking glasses, and a measuring tape around his neck pinned a jacket around him.

“You should cut your hair,” the man said gruffly.

“Do not touch my hair old man.”

“Who you calling old?” He snapped.

“Behave boys,” Mel shook her head and went on her way. Just because they’d avoided shopping for Thor did not mean she needed to referee him and the tailor.

“Please don’t leave me,” Tony begged Mel.

“Sorry Pops, I have to find a dress for your little shindig.” She waved as the elevator doors closed.

 

Pepper brought them to a high end store with all the designers.

“Okay, we have strict budget’s ladies. We need jewelry, shoes, dresses and possibly handbags. This is on Tony so remember,” she said seriously, “stick to the budget and if you go over I have his credit card.”

They cheered.

They shopped Mel did the worst trying to find a sleeved dress, before giving up on them.

Pepper corralled everyone and they had their own mini fashion show.

Natasha came out in a red, one shoulder, and fitted with a flare at the bottom.

“God Damn Tasha. That is not fair,” Laura said.  

“I want to go home. There is no point in getting anything now,” Mel halfheartedly complained.  

“Quit it,” Nat scolded both of them.

Pepper chimed in, “Any woman ever would want to look like you in that dress.”

“I can’t wear this I’m a spy.

“Nat, you have been over the news for two years, your real face is done as a super covert spy with your face and hair. Just accept and look pretty,” Laura told her.

“You owe it to the world to get that one,” Mel added.  

“Flirt.”

“You wish.”

Next up was Pepper, she tried on several but when she stepped out in a simple but stunning black lace dress they all agreed.

“Tony might need to restart that arc reactor,” Nat told her.  

“Oh stop.” 

“That’s the problem.”

Laura tried simple and short but in the end, found a frilly purple dress.

“It really suits you,” Mel said.

“I just want to be a bit more fun, I’ve never worn a fluffy dress. Even my wedding dress was more simple.” 

“And Clint will love it,” Nat told her.  

Pepper practically had to push Mel into a dressing room, “Last up.” 

Stepping out in one dress, Mel saw their faces before she left the room and turned right back.

She slipped on another.

“Not it.”

“Nope, you have to come out,” Pepper said.

“I don’t like this.”

Nat answered her, “We know which is why we’re savoring it.”

Mel could feel her smiling through the door.

“I don’t like you sometimes.”

With her height, everything looked too poofy, or young, or overwhelming.

After several doomed no’s Mel stepped out on the dais in a dress that started light blue and trailed down transitioning to a dark midnight blue. Beads outlined it to look like stars. Metal decorations accented the shoulders and a thin silver belt held the ruched draping of the bodice.

Nat threw her hands up. “That’s it. We are amazing.” 

“I don’t think so. I mean, It’s really pretty, but do you think they can add sleeves to it?”

Pepper’s excitement fell. “They can if you want, but you look so nice in it now.”

“If you’re not comfortable, it isn’t it,” Laura told her, “but honestly look at yourself. You look like a princess.”  

Nat stood up and took her hands in hers and turned over her arms, “These are your battle wounds. You fought you are better and you are still here. These mean nothing more than you have a past, and that you are stronger than it.”

She refused to cry, but she felt like it.

“You know who I think would like that dress?” Pepper added.

Nat smirked, “The sky boys, or at least one talk dark and sarcastic.”

“What do I care?” 

The three side-eyed each other and left her alone.

“Do you think you can be comfortable in this?” Nat asked her, “Honestly.”

“I can try.”

Pepper came over and put a hand on her shoulder. “If you can’t we can always get last minute sleeve alterations, or some gloves or bracelets, Tony’s treat.” Pepper smiled. “What do you say, don’t get it if you don’t like it?”  

Pepper turned her towards the mirror and let her see what she looked like in the mirror. It was just a dress she told herself. Why was it so hard to be brave about a dress?

“Let’s get it.”

Thanks to Pepper’s great skill in planning and shopping, not to mention Tony’s pilfered credit card, the four of them had everything they needed for the party.

Mel just wasn’t sure about the sleeves.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ow, why am I helping you again?” Sam asked.

“You are not helping me, you keeps kicking me.”

“Me? You’re the one who keep stepping on my toes.”

“This is hopeless.”

“What are you two doing?” Steve wandered into the common room followed by Nat.

“Sam’s trying to kill me,” Mel pouted.

“Says the girl with lead feet,” He shot back.

“Guys,” Steve shouted to get them to focus.

Mel started to turn beet red, “I asked Sam to teach me to dance for Tony’s party.”

“Why would you ask Sam?” Nat asked.

“He said he was a good dancer.”

“I am,” He said crossly.  

“What’s the big deal, it’s just like any other party?” Steve went back to the kitchen.

Mel started picking at her fingernails, “I haven’t been to one before.”

Nat wasted no time letting her be embarrassed. “Your first mistake was asking Sam for help.”

“How dare you?” Sam shouted.

She ignored him pushing a palm into Mel’s back, “Now stand up straighter and keep your shoulders back like this.”

“Nat, you don’t have to,” Mel assured her.

“I can infiltrate governments, I can teach you the basics before dinner.” Nat called into the kitchen, “Steve you get back in here so I can watch her footwork.”

“I __am__  standing right here?” Sam pointed out.

“And you suck at classical,” Nat shot back.

Steve came out and offered Mel his hand.

”You sure you trust me not to kick you on purpose?” Mel asked they’d steadily avoided each other for the past month.

“Look, we disagree about some things but I handled it poorly, truce.”

“That’s not exactly an apology but alright.”

“Less talking more dancing please.”

It was awkward but her feet managed to go where they needed to and no toes were harmed in the process.

“I could have done that,” Sam said.

“Then show me,” Mel challenged.

It was just as awkward as dancing with Steve but she fought her way through it.

“Both of you need to practice yourself,” Clint walked in with Laura on his arm.  

“Oh like you could do better?” Sam asked.

“Show them,” Laura gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Clint brushed off his shoulders and walked up to Mel and bowed, she laughed and curtsied holding out an imaginary skirt.

He whispered to her, “Don’t let those two jackasses make you feel bad.”

Mel nodded. She was far less awkward with Clint than the other two.

“Good,” Nat told her, “you’re not as stiff now.”

“Have to say Clint is definitely the winner, no contest,” Mel said.

“How did you do that?” Sam demanded.

“I had the ballerina Drill Sargent helping me before our wedding.” Clint held his hand out for Laura who gracefully took his hand and they waltzed around the living room like royalty.

“That is too cute.”

“It’s all about the right partner,” Clint said.

“It’s all about knowing where to put your feet,” Natasha growled out.

“Such a romantic Tasha. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have a lady to take to dinner.”

Mel repeated her earlier sentiments, “That’s adorable.”

“Don’t get distracted, do that again but alone,” Nat told her.  

“Clint was right about the Ballerina Drill Sargent thing.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, now do it again.”  She clapped her hands and Mel felt obligated to obey.


End file.
